From Minion To Human
by Pricat
Summary: After fooling around with an new invention, zdave and Kevin are turned into humans but Gru and the others will help them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was the longer story I was talking about, when posting that Minions oneshot since I did draw anthro Minions, well anthro versions of Dave and Kevin and then I styarted making up a story as to why they became human and had to write.**

**After helping test an new invention, Dave and Kevin are turned into humans having to adjust until the machine can be fixed but Gru and the others will help them adjust to this change.**

**I like where this idea was going.**

* * *

It was an normal day in the Gru home and a few months after the defeat of El Macho plus things were settling back to normal for everybody after the excitement of everything and the girls were up.

"Morning girls!" they heard Lucy say.

"Morning Lucy!" they said wondering where their father was.

"I don't know guys but it had something to do with the lab." she said seeing the girls eat.

She heard an explosion from the secret lab making the three girls wonder what was wrtong hearng Lucy say to stay and get ready for school.

"What happened to Daddy?" Agnes asked.

"Probably something Uncle Nefaro made backfired, nothing to worry about." Edith said.

Lucy was stunned seeing the damage seeing Dave and Kevin out cold making the other Minions scared.

"They'll be fine." Gru assured them.

He realised he had to take the girls to school, cleaning up and going upstairs.

The other Minions were cleaning up worrying about their friends, since Nefaro would keep an eye on them.

They had no idea their friends were changing.

* * *

Gru was understanding the girls were worried because of what had happened this morning, assuring them Dave and Kevin were fine since they'd been through worse things, like being monsters after being ingested with a serum making the girls understand.

"Bye girls have an nice day!" he said seeing them go into school.

Driving home, he saw some of the Minions there wondering what was wrong, getting out of the car hearing them mention Dave and Kevin going to the lab...


	2. Reaction

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks so much to David Holder for reviewing as it means a lot sice after seeing the second movie, I got a lot of Minion ideas.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Wjay jappened here?" Gru demanded seeing the other Minions scared.

"Wow it wasn't their fault because I asked Dave and Kevin to help me, but they changed." Nefaro said making Gru understand.

He realised that Dave and Kevin were becoming humans like him and his girls smiling making the Minions curious.

"They'll be fine guys, but let them sleep." Gru assured them.

He was deciding to help Dave and Kevin adjust to being humans since they were pretty quirky as Minions meaning they'd be quirky humans.

He saw Lucy bring him snacks and a butt load of bananas for the Minions, making Gru worry.

"BANANA!" the Minions yelled excitedly.

"Guys!" Gru hissed as they blushed.

They went outside to play, since being inside all the time drove the Minions nuts and at least playtime kept them calm but Lucy wondered what was going on with Dave and Kevin.

"They're becoming humans Lucy." Gru said making her smile.

She knew the girls would be excited hearing this when they got home from school but she saw they were sleeping.

She thought of the Minions as kids.

She hoped that Dave and Kevin were going to be okay since being humans might be hard for them.

* * *

Later Dave and Kevin's eyes fluttered open feeling strange and remembered the flash of light from the invention making Gru relieved but they were worried seeing the look on his face, looking in the morror, shocked.

They were tall like Gru with yellowish skin, blue hair and still had their goggles on, but naked.

"Relax boys as the invention made you human like me and the girls." he said seeing fear.

Gru hated seeing them afraid but would help them, and now they needed clothes since they were taller putting on blue pyjamas, as Kevin had ones with bananas on the shirt and shorts while Dave had long sleeved ones making them happy.

"Let's go eat." he said making them anxious.

They then followed their father to the kitchen but worried seeing how their friends would react.

Gru knew the others would still love them.

He saw the girls hug them since Lucy had told them what had happened seeing Dave and Kevin fall on their butts meaning they had to teach them to walk like humans deciding to eat.


	3. Beginning Tbeir Training

A/N

Here's more of the story and thanks to David Holder for reviewing

Dave and Kevin are beginning to learn about being humans.

* * *

Dave and Kevin were in the lab sitting on their beds indian style but their fellow Minions were curious because as to what being human was like making Nefaro smile since this was gonnabe chaotic.

He was also stunned that both Dave and Kevin could speak Minionese despite being humans now knowing craziness would ensue seeing Tim on Dave's back.

Gru laughed at what was going on before him.

"Aw they were worried over nothing since the others still accept them." he said smirking seeing them rough house like normal making Nefaro worry.

"Guys cut it out!" he yelled.

Dave smirked sticking out his tongue making Tim annoyed.

Unaware to them, a wild purple haired male was watching this cute yet crazy scene knowing El Macho would love this.

His name was Chomper an evil Minion but like Dave and Kevin was human too.

He knew the boss was gonna love this.

He then left before anybody spotted him going back to his boss.

Gru was stunned since it was three in the morning and the Minions were still up, playing and being mischievous as usual including Dave and Kevin.

"bUSTED!" Tim said seeing things stop.

"What have I told you guys?

I need you guys alert plus I need help teachinbf Dave and Kevin how to act like humans in case we can't dix rgw device." he said knowing what would calm them down, getting a certain book called Sleepy Minions which he'd wrote.

He smiled as they were out like lights, putting the banana shaped night lights on since they had sleeping problems but sighed.

* * *

"Daddt, why're they eating like Kyle?" Agnes asked the next morning.

She was referring to Dave and Kevin who were eating like animals as milk spilled out of their mouths making Edith laugh as it was funny but Margo shot her a look.

"They don't know any better since that's how they normally eat cereal or with their hands." Gru said getting bibs making Dave annoyed.

"Oh yeah?

Stop eating like animals and then we'll talk." he said.

He saw them eating with spoons but that wasn't good either but Lucy was helping, making Gru relieved since it was going to be rough so at least she could help seeing them smile, with crooked teth.

"That's another thing we need to talk about later." he said.


	4. There For Him

**a/n**

**Here's more like I promised but thanks for being patient.**

**After Mark gets Dave hurt, the other Minions especially Kevin are mad but Dave will be fine but I love Dave and Kevin bromance.**

* * *

Later that day, the girls were at the park along with Gru and the Minions but Dave and Kevin smiled since they looked like kids like the girls despite their yellowish skin, but had insisted on wearing denim overalls despite Lucy trying to buy them clothes.

Fey smiled playing with the girls seeing the Minions rough housing and on play equipment making Lucy smirk.

"They're just playing honey, I think." she said.

"Yeah right!" Gru said hearing whimpers.

Davve was on the ground crying but an nasty cut was on his hand making him annoyed knowing Mark had done this, since the bully like Minion loved pushing the others out of lines and being a jerk to Dave.

"Thanks to Mark, we have to get Dave's hand looked at!" he said.

The other Minions and the girls hoped that meant not leaving since they just got here.

"Lucy's staying with you guys but Mark's in time out, maybe grounded for the rest of the day." Gru said seeing Mark frown.

"Yay we get to stay!" Agnes said laughing.

Lucy saw them playing.

The oher Minions were mad at Mark especially Kevin.

"I was having fun.

It's not my faullt Dave's a baby." Mark said.

"Oh yeah?

Somebody's so not getting bananas at snack time." Kevin said.

Mark growled at that seeing Kevin with the girls since they wer helping him and Dave adjust to being humans.

"You're pretty protective of Dave huh?" Margo said seeing him nod.

They had no idea that he and Dave had been the first that Gru had adopted after bad guys had been mean to them.

He sighed remembering.

* * *

_It had been a typical day in Central Park and two little Minions were hungry since they hadn't eaten in a while after having nohere to go after many bad guys had fired them because of their screw ups, unaware that things were about to change, smelling their favourite food._

_"BANANA!" they yelled running excited._

_The smell was coming from a man with a striped scarf around his neck wearing a black zipped jacket with short black hair._

_Both Minions saw what they were looking for, the precious banana in his hand fighting as the man chuckled._

_"You're Minions huh?_

_I've heard about you guys but you need a home where nobodoy would be jerks to ya." he said making them excited._

_Gru laughed using a trail of bananas leading them to where he lived._

_"I'm gonna call ya Dave and Kevin." he said._

_Both Minions smiled hugging his legs._

* * *

_L_ater day, they were having a picnic but Dave was quiet since he'd missed his friends but was afraid in case Mark was mad at him seeing Kevin join him seeing his friends's hand in a cast, meaning his hand was broken seeing him hug him.

"Don't worry because we took care of him plus Gru is punishing him." he said making Dave smile.

They were going home as Dave and Kevin were in the lab helping Gru because he needed to teach them English in case people thought they were from another country and get deported or taken from him.

"We can still speak our lanauage right?" Dave asked.

"Yes since you guys use some choice words I don't wish the girls to hear." he said seeing Kevin smile.

He had punished Mark for earlier which had been funy.

Later they were helping with dinner but Maek was being a brat, getting mad seeing wild purple hair.

When they got mad, they could become Purple but controlled it but Gru placed him in the time out room making him eat jelly which calmed them down.

That side rarely came out in the others but just Mark.

He sighed unaware the tough Minion had ran off.

Nefaro was worried knowing he could get into trouble.


	5. Hanging Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and have some bromance too, as Dave and Kevin are being sweet over tea and scones.**

**I see Dave being British but it's cute.**

**Thanks to Firewalker244 and Dave Holder for reviewing.**

* * *

Dave smiled because he was bioling the teapot because he loved having tea and scones since he had done that after serving a bad guy in England, he liked scones and tea.

"I see somebody's having his usul tea huh?" he heard a voice ask.

He saw Kevin there smiling since he was the only one who knew about this seeing him spread banffoee jam over scones making Kevin smile.

He was joining him since the first time Dave and him had hung out, they'd had tea and scones.

When they spoke human, he heard a British accent in Dave's voice.

"So, we haven't done this in a while huh?" Kevin said.

"Yeah since things got crazy, like us turning into people.

What're we gonna do, if they can't fix the machine?" Dave asked softly looking away.

"We'll figure something out, like Dad." Kevin assured.

Dave hoped so, drinking but was relaxed.

Kevin sighed as this relaxed him too, beginning to remember the first time the two of them had done this.

* * *

_Dave was in the kitchen anxious since it was the first day of Minion orientation here and was afraid he'd screw up and be kicked out like before knowing one thing that could calm him, tea and scones._

_He used to have them working for Balrick when he was stressed so it would help him now._

_He was boiling tea in the teapot as the smell was helping like before when anxious, pouring it into a cup and adding the milk finding scones, and banoffee jam._

_"What smells good?" he heard a voice ask._

_He saw Kevin enter making him shy since they were new together and saw Kevin biting into a scone smiling._

_"These are good but why shy?_

_We're friends, I guess._

_I'm Kevin." he said._

_"D-Dave." he replied softly._

_"You're a Brit huh?" he said seeing him nod._

_They were talking and hanging out, but heard Gru call him._

_"Let's do this again._

_Don't worry about orientation okay?" he said._

_Dave smiled at that._

* * *

Gru was stunned Mark had gotten into a fight with Purple Minions but he deserved it for running off like that, as the tough Minion scowled.

He saw that Dave and Kevin were putting the girls to bed and were telling stories about when they first lived with Gru, making him mile since he knew it was okay but secretly worrying in case they couldn't fix the device.

Dave themn came in saying the girls were asleep as Kevin was with him making Gru smile.

"Thanks as Mark had me detained." he said.

He saw them go down to the others in the lab but they were haing a party.

"You guys want some ice cream?" Phil asked seeing them nod.

They were eating ice cream and laughing since they were still Minions despite being humans and getting hyper as Gru sighed knowing they'd found the ice cream maker that he had hidden after thye last ice cream party since they were tired afterwards.

He saw them running around and playing with gadgets.

* * *

That morning, Lucy found tired Minions everywhere realising that they had another ice cream party knowing that they needed to rest and saw the girls up and dressed but Edith smirked knowing what the Minions had been doing seeing them tired going to gt breakfast.

Gru sighed but letting the Minions sleep and could handle things for today since they could handle things.

Lucy saw Dave and Kevin up knowing they were trying to help


	6. Growing Anxiety

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and stunned that a lot of people like this, as it was a random thing that came into my mind.**

**Dave is anxious but Kevin is helping him calm down.**

* * *

That night, Dave couldn't sleep because he was having bad dreams about the Purple Minions and was whimpering making Kevin worry since he'd been up all night helping with something knowing he and his friends had suffered from bad dreams.

After those events, they'd seen a therapist at the AVL who was helping them out and he sighed seeing Dave awaken with tears.

"Hey it's okay as nothing bad's gonna happen." he said softly.

"Y-Yeah but I'm just worried in case the machine can't be fixed and we're stuck like this." he said.

Kevin understood knowing what could help, remembering a lullaby Gru sometimes sang to the girls when they had bad dreams, singing it in their lanuage.

Unaware to them, Gru was still up and heard Kevin singing stunned but he knew it was because Dave was having bad dreams.

He knew the shrink at the AVL was helping but needed to help too, peeking in seeing Dave asleep in Kevin's arms unaware Chomper had heard but it made him feel something inside.

He then entered seeing Dave asleep and Kevin letting him sleep there.

"H-Hey boss.

Dave couldn't sleep so I was trying to help." Kevin said.

"I know but it's sweet you care about him huh?" Gru said.

Kevin nodded wearing blue pyjamas.

"Yeah but we'll be fine right?

You guys are working on the machine?" he asked.

"We're trying." Gru said hearing Kevin yawn as it was five in the morning.

"Kevin you should sleeep too, as you need your rest." he said.

Kevin sighed seeing him leave because he didn't feel like it and deep down was worrying about the device being fixed but trying to be brave for Dave's sake seeing him leave.

Dave's eye fluttered open.

"You can sleep if you want because you look sleepy." he said yawning.

"I'm fine." Kevin lied.

Dave knew he was breing tough knowing he needed sleep or the boss would be disappointed in him.

* * *

"Are the Minions okay, especially Dave and Kevin?" Lucy asked Gru the next morning while they were making breakfast and waiting for the girls to get up.

It was the weekend after all, so the girls were sleeping in seeing Stuart and Phil helping or trying to without making a mess or setting off smoke alarms.

"Yeah but they're worried for Dave and Kevin plus Dave is concerned that the machine can't be fixed." he replied.

Lucy understood their concern since she thought the Minions adoreo and kids like the girls as Gru smirked.

He then heard laughter from the living room seeing Edith on the couch jumping with Carl making him sigh.

"Edith, you're not supposed to do that." Lucy heard Gru say.

Edith nodded getting down, seeing her sisters awake but Tim ran in looking worried making Gru's eyes widen going to the lab.


	7. Under the Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Mitzvahrose for reviewing since I know a lot of people like this story but will also be writing a series of one shots for the Minions.**

**Dave is sick and Gru and Kevin are worried for him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Gru followed Tim down to the lab hearing Dave whimper and not himself seeing the other Minions around him worrying especially Kevin making him and Nefaro understand.

"Boys we can handle this so go back to work!" Gru said seeing them do so while seeing Kevin by Dave's side.

"H-He's gonna be okay, right?" he asked.

"I don't know but we need to wait and see." he said seeing Nefaro return with a therometer.

Kevin watched as Gru got Dave to open his mouth sticking it under his tongue.

Kevin smirked knowing that they hated the therometer taking it out seeing Dave was burning up.

"The others need to stay away from him for now." Gru said.

Kevin was anxious because he cared about Dave but rules were rules.

"K-Kevin don't go!" Dave said coughing.

"I have to obey the boss so I'll see ya later." he said leaving seeing his friend fall asleep.

* * *

That night, Kevin couldn't sleep as he was worried about Dave and knew he needed him there and was lying awake hearing sneezes and coughs making him sigh knowing that what he was about to do was disobeying Gru but he cared about Dave.

He then entered the area where Dave was sleeping seeing him awake and feeling bad for him since they were friends and Gru wouldn't mind if he came in here finding him here.

"You look terrible Dave as you're pretty sick huh?" he said to him.

"T-Thanks Kevin as I feel terribl." Dave said weakly.

Nefaro was watching but thought it was sweet because he knew those two were good friends since the day they first came here working for Gru making Kevin flinch.

"It's okay because I'm not gonna tell Gru since you care about Dave." he said.

"Thanks Dr N." he said as Nefaro laughed at that.

He hoped that Dave was okay knowing the girls would help Dave feel better since they were very sweet knowing Lucy would help too because she also thought of the Minions as kids too besides the girls.

Kevin was putting a cold cloth on Dave's head since he was burning up seeing him asleep.

He heard footsteps seeing Lucy there wondering why she was up.

"Gru told me what was going on with Dave." she said making him understand.

Nefaro smirked knowing Lucy cared about them too.

He had a feeling things were going to be chotic.


	8. Getting Ready

**A/N**

**Here's more Minion awesomeness for you guys especially Ashleigh Piccino since she gave me some great ideas for this story and using one of them in this chapter since we talked about if Dave and Kevin went to school lol.**

**Plus watching videos of Despicable Me Minion Mayhem on Youtube made me think of this story.**

**While Chomper and his buddies run away from El Macho, Dave and Kevin are going to be starting school, elementary school baby!**

**This should be fun.**

* * *

Chomper sighed sleeping in his cage in El Macho'ds lair since the boss believed that they were too wild to be trusted which made him mad sometimes since he and his friends weren't beasts and deserved trust, knowing he could leave.

He was contemplating this since he'd seen how Gru treated his Minions with respect and cared about them a lot compared to El Macho making up his mind picking the lock with a scrrewdriver even though he was a humanized Purple Minion.

He put on his leather jacket stealing Antonio's motorcycle since nobody would care if it was missing.

"Adios suckers!" he yelled speeding off into the night as the night air blew through his wild, messy purple hair needing to figure out his next move realising he had a lot of money deciding to go to Las Vegas for a while.

He was unaware some of his friends had seen him escape and following suit since they hated El Macho's guts plus Chomper told them what things were like in the Gru house, deciding to find their own families who would love them.

Antonio had seen this but decided not to tell his Dad since he was mad at him for not telling him he was a villain and had tried to take over the world.

* * *

In the Gru house, there was excitement because Dave and Kevin would be starting fourth grade making Edith excited planning mischief she could make with them but Agnes was knowing she and Edith could help them settle in but they were going to the mall to get their school stuff as they were getting in the car, hearing Lucy laugh knowing Dave and Kevin would share what school was like with the other Minions making Gru sigh, knowing they would bug him about this.

"Let's hope they don't since Minions and school is a bad combo thanks to their mischievous nature and love with bananas." he said knowing Edith could hear him playing with her Evil Clown puppet making Agnes laugh.

"School's really fun guys so you don't have to worry!" Agnes said to Dave and Kevin.

"That's because you're in kindergarten Agnes.

Big kid grades are way roughrt, trust me." Edith said as Margo rolled her eyes.

"R-Really?" Dave asked a little scared.

"Yeah there's teachers who won't give you a break, toxic school food, and mean kids who beat you up." Edith said.

"Edith not helping!

She's just kidding guys." Margo said seeing Dave calm down.

"Yeah besides we've helped Dad in situations like Vector and El Macho.

How scary can this school place be?" Kevin said as Gru smiled.

"I guess you're right Kevin but Minions, even human ones have never been to school before." Dave said.

Margo knew this was true but she and her sisters would watch out for them at school.

Gru parked in the parking lot of the mall, as the family got out of the car going into the mall heading towards a department store making both Dave and Kevin smile remembering the time they'd went to get Agnes an new unicorn

Lucy was worried seeing an no entry sign with creatures that looked like the Minions since this was the store they'd trashed trying to get an new unicorn.

"They'll be fine." Gru assured her.

They managed to get the stuff they needed but were at the food court making Gru relieved since things were crazy after Dave and Kevin had became humans but it was fun.

He just hoped they'd be okay at school.


	9. Their First Day

**A/N**

**Here's more Minions for ya guys and stunned at the number of favourites and followers and reviews this story has gotten so far since it was just a random idea that popped into my head after seeing the second movie and drawing anthro versions of Dave and Kevin.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers like Mitzvahrose as I know you guys are enjoying this, plus I will update Minion Bonding.**

**In this chapter, it's the first day back at school for Agnes and Edith and the first day for Dave and Kevin and there will be bromance, I can tell ya that!**

* * *

It was the night before school was starting but Dave and Kevin couldn't sleep because of excitement but also anxiety in case school was harder than any missions they went on with their brothers and father sighing.

"Maybe we should sneak the mini freeze ray Nefaro invented just in case.

Since Edith might be right about the mean kids part, I mean." Dave said softly.

Kevin understood but was deciding they should bring tech with them just in case even if Gru didn't approve of it.

They were falling back to sleep making Gru relieved checking in on them since he knew this was going to be scary and chaotic for them, going to school.

Minions really didn't need school because they were pretty advsanced but knew part of being human meant going to school, hoping that things would be okay, looking at the clock.

He then went to join Lucy in their bed but she knew he'd been checking on Dave and Kevin.

"They'll be fine Gru.

Besides Edith will help." she said.

"That's what worries me since Minions plus school is a bad combo but at least they're not like Purple Minions.

Those guys are too hyper to be controlled." he said.

Lucy understood knowing the other Minions would be curious when Dave and Kevin came home from schoool later.

* * *

The alarm clock rang in the lab around seven as Dave woke up rubbing sleep from his eye ashehe knew what today was going to the bathroom, washing, brushing his teeth with banana flavoured toothpaste and getting dressed in a blue shirt and their adorable trademark overalls, putting on his google which were like glasses, since he and his fellow Minions wore them because they had squints.

"Kevin?

Kevin wake up!" he said throwing a pillow at his friend making Kevin's eyes flutter open laughing.

He saw that Dave was dressed and getting ready himself since today was the first day of school and they had to fit in like what Margo had said at dinner.

They saw their brothers up but excited yet curious.

"You think they let you build weapons at human school?" Jorge wondered.

"Or let you rock out?" Mark said since he loved to sing.

Kevin laughed at the questions his brothers were asking him and Dave getting hungry but eating banana pancakes making them more charged up.

"I guess the teacher's in big trouble lol." Gru said.

Dr Nefaro was anxious about letting Dave and Kevin explore the bg world out there since they had promised to take care of the Minions and if others found out about them, it could be dangerous.

Gru understood his concern but knew no adult would think these two were odd.

He watched as they were playing soccer since he was taking them to school after Lucy dropped the girls off hearing laughter seeing Phil in a dress again since he loved the maid one.

Nefaro thought that was adorable since Phil liked drssing up like the others.

He knew the Purple Minions had left El Macho as the AVL were handling it.

* * *

Gru laughed as he was taking Dave and Kevin to school since they were wide eyed with wonder and excited knowing they would shake the place up no doubt as they arrived but he was taking them to the principal's office knowing Edith normally ended up there but he wouldn't mind.

The principal was understanding of the fact Dave and Kevin weren't from here but after that, they were going to class passing Edith but she was happy they were here so they could be mischievous here.

"I'll see ya at recess!" she said as they were curious.

They then saw a big kid, a fifth grader lurking but chuckled as he was a bully but loved picking on kids especially new kids so couldn't wait to have some fun at recess.


	10. Dealing With A Bully

**A/N**

**Here's more Minions and bromance because Dave and Kevin are dealing with a bully.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was now recess and in the playground, the entire student body was having fun but Dave and Kevin were excited seeing Edith there but were having fun on the jungle gym like at home.

But while Dave was getting a drink from the fountain, a fifth grader with brunette hair and black shirt with shorts smirked making Dave anxious.

"Are you from outer space, freak?" the kid said making Dave anxious.

It reminded him of when he and his brothers had been mistreated by other villains before they met Gru making him shiver.

"N-No I'm not from outer space, I'm a kid like you." he said striking a pose.

"Yeah right!

Kids don''t have one eye, Cyclops!" he said laughing pushing him to the ground.

Dave felt pain on his nose as there was a cut making him cry.

"DAVE!" Kevin yelled ryning to him.

He saw the bigger kid being mean to Dave making him mad because Dave was shy and what the other villains had done to them had scared Dave so he felt he had to protect him, and right now this kid was making him mad.

"What's it to you?" the fifth grader asked as Kevin punched him.

"That's why!" Kevin said using the freeze ray on him.

Edith smirked at him but saw teachers coming as Kevin hid the mini freeze ray but were going to the office.

Dave hoped that Gru wouldn't be mad as they were sitting outside the office.

He felt Kevin squeeze his hand gentlly staring at the cut o his nose.

"Are you okay?

When that kid was being mean to ya, it made my blood boil because we're friends and brothers plus nobody is mean to family and gets away with it.

Besides I'll take the blame, if boss asks." he said hugging him.

Dave smiled feeling a little betteer because he knew Kevin would always protect him like a Minion knight in armour.

"Yeah." Dave said as they were called into the office.

* * *

Later Gru noticed that both humanized Minions were quiet as he picked them up but the cut on Dave's nose was a sign the first day hadn't gone well seeing Agnes and Edith get in the car but he knew they would tell their brothers listening to Agnes and Edith tell him about their day but he saw both Minions asleep but sleep talking and whimpering in Minionese.

He knew that bully kid reminded them of many of the villains that had mistreated them before they found their way to him and sighed driving to the middle school to pick up Margo as she got in, wondering how school had gone for her sisters since Dave and Kevin being there probably made things exciting.

Edith smirked since Dave and Kevin had gone to the office on their first day, laughing earlier at lunch after both Minions had told her like using the mini freeze ray on Josh.

They were relieved going home, entering through the door seeing Kyle greet them, making Agnes laugh.

"Hi Kyle!" she said petting him which he loved.

Dave and Kevin were going to the lab but were zipping through fourth grade homework with their advnced brains and done meaning they could have fun with their brothers but it would cheer them up,after their rough day.

The other Minions were eating gelato but Mark noticed they were back plus the band aid on Dave's nose.

"Was it fun?" he asked giving them a gelato cone each.

"Thanks.

Sort of except for a mean kid being a jerk." Kevin said.

He and the other Minions were stunned and in awe listening to them making Nefaro chuckle since they were pretty curioud plus mischief makers seeing Gru enter looking concerned remembering how Dave and Kevin had a rough day.

Hearing them laugh relieved them knowing they were pretty tough.


	11. An Unusual Twist

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys worry.**

**Gru is helping Dave and Kevin after their first day of school being rough.**

* * *

That early evening, while the girls and Minions played Gru was ordering pizza for dinner while Lucy was taking a bath as Agnes was chasing Kyle around the room making Dave laugh.

He and Kevin had been hanging out with their brothers in the lab after a while but were anxious about the next day of school because of Josh even though Gru had assured them he would take care of this snafu.

"Don't worry about Josh as I can take care of him." Edith said.

Margo sighed at her middle youngest sister since their parents would be upset but hoped things would be okay.

The house shhok as zillions of Minions emerged smelling stuffed crust pizza making Lucy chuckle at them because they were so innocent like little mutant kids.

"They were cloned from the same strand of mutated DNA." he said.

Nefario smiled at them, but had been zapped by the Minioniser that turned humans into Minions and it had happened by accident because he was adding tame Purple Minion DNA into it.

Gru hoped that this wouldn't go crazy like normally.

He would be putting the girls to bed soon seeing them and the Minions eat and unaware Chomper was i the house.

"Okay guys go down to the lab and play while I put the girls to bed." Gru told the Minions as they went there.

Dave and Kevin followed his brothers into the lab.

Gru sighed as he would talk to them once he put the girls to bed knowing they were needing comfort.

* * *

Dave and Kevin were eating ice cream along with their brothers but was feeling better after a rough day making Mark understand because they'd heard from Nefario about what had happened and they were stunned seeing the doctor twitch like them after they'd been injected with the serum, seeing him shrink to their height, his skin becoming purple and his hair becoming wild, his teeth becoming jagged.

They were scared seeing Nefario had became a Purple Minion but it was still him on the inside making them relieved and shocked seeing Chomper weakly walk in, injured.

The other Minions were stunned seeing the humanised Pirple Minion there.

"We need to help him guys." Dave told them as Kevin agreed.

They saw Nefario helping bringing a first aid kit and tending to him making them relieved, hiding hearing Gru's footstes but Dave sighed knowing Gru wouldn't be freaked.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked hearing them.

His eyes widened seeing the Purple Minionised Nefario.

"Wow this is pretty odd but there's nothing we can do, plus now the device can't be fixed." he said.

The other Minions were stunned but didn't care because human or Minion, Dave and Kevin were still their brothers.

Gru saw Dave and Kevin get ready for bed but was reading to them, seeing them sleeping and kissing their heads feeling good like with his girls.


	12. Feeling Sorry

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thabks to those who reviewed.**

**An new friend joins the Minions, Marcie who was a Purple Minion female made by the AVL but she acts like a human plus her handler Riff who belongs to my friend darkenigma32 on tumblr but I borrowed her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The AVL had gotten word of what had been going on and was wanting to recruit both Dave and Kevin as agents but knew Gru would be mad but sighed knowing how protective Gru was over his Minions, but saw their best agent R

"Let me convince Lucy, as we're best friends." the British born female said.

"Very well but take a certain somebody with you." Silas said.

A demale Purple Minion wearing a black jean jacket with a shirt with a sad face on it and black shorts joined.

"Yo bottom!" she said laughing hysterically at her joke.

Silas growled at her since the scientist at the AVL had made her from tame Purple Minion DNA and female human genes making Riff laugh.

She was a therapist of sorts reforming bad guys to good.

"Marcie you know Silas doesn't like that.

We have a mission remember?" she said.

Marcie nodded.

They were leaving but Riff knew they could do this.

They left on her motorcycle heading to the Gru house finding their way in, after Marcie had found the entrance to the lab and saw many Minions around a bed, making her curious.

She saw a Purple Minion hurt making her in awe while Riff was talking to Gru, seeing Dave curious about her.

"Bello." he said as she was shy because she hadn't been around many of her kind before.

"H-Hi I'm Marcie.

What happened to that guy?" she said pointing to Chomper.

"He was like that, after escaping from El Macho." he told her.

She hated that luchadore with her heart but knew they could help him, approaching him as Chomper was stunned.

They heard Gru coming as she hid in Dr Nefario's area hearing the man ranting about Dave and Kevin being recruited into the AVL.

_i guess Riff couldn't convince him but she forgot me, but it's okay since I wanted to be around my kind because there's none back home._

She heard laughter as the others were having fun making her stunned but laughed.

Kevin was feeling weird since unlike the others, the antidote had only worked a little, and wore off as he was looking like a Purple Minion again, well an anthro one.

"We have to get ready for bed soon since we have school tomorrow." Dave said making him sigh.

"You're right bro." he said yawning.

He hoped he could get some sleep because Purple Minions were way more wired than normal Miniions and humans getting ready for bed, hearing Gru enter their room.

"I see the antidote isn't working huh?

Just try and sleep okay?" Gru said seeing Kevin nod.

He had a feeling the teacher was going to have her hands full.

* * *

The next day at school, Dave noticed that some kids were staring at them and whispering knowing it was about Kevin because of his appearancce making him worry, seeing dodgeballs hit them making Kevin growl knowing sometimes he didn't have control over himself.

"kevin stop as " he begged seeing him bare his fangs.

Josh was scared but Kevin was chasing him, just as Gru was picking them up since the girls had gottenn out of school earlier making them stunned cornering the kid making them curious.

"Kevin get him!" Edith said as Gru sighed.

He had Kevin in his arms but he was thrashing wildly but accidentally bit his nose making him stop.

"Daddy!" Agnes said.

Edith was a little stunned at what Kevin had just done.

"L-Let's just go home." Gru said sounding funny.

On the way home, Kevin was quiet knowing he was in trouble but was going to his room after they got home as Nefario was banadging Gru's nose.

"He didn't mean it Dad, since Josh was bugging ys." Dave said hoping for mercy.

"I know but he can't act that way so he can't go to school until he learns to control that fernalness." he said making Dave sigh.

He knew that Kevin loved school so this would crush him, but Gru was bringing him some leftovers of dinner.

He hoped Kevin wasn't mad at him.


	13. There For His Brother

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Kevin is pretty bored out of his mind since he got suspended from school for a week but Marcie helps him with Josh.**

* * *

Kevin was pretty bored the next day while Dave and the girls were at school since he was in trouble after yesterday but still felt bad about it even though he'd apogloised.

He saw his brothers causing c haos and driving Nefario nuts even though he was a Purple Minion now but he hoped that Dave was okay because of that jerk Josh, seeing Marcie smirk mischievously, knowing that some jerk was giving him and Dave trouble

"Yeah some jerk in fifth grade named Josh who made my feral instincts nuts yesterday and I did something bad to the boss." he said.

Marcie had an idea taking the anthro Purple Minion's hand as they were leaving the house, taking Gru's motorcycle.;

"The boss is gonna kill us!" Kevin said.

"Me but not you." she said.

They arrived at the elementary school but he heard Dave whimpering making his protective instincts wild, knowing Josh was being mean to his brother entering the playground.

"Leave him alone or else!" Kevin roared making Josh scared.

"I-I thought you were suspended." he said.

"Yeah but you're still being a jerk." he said.

Marcie then had Riff's tazer that Lucy had given her but hoped that Silas wouldn't be mad, shocking the bully with it.

"Dave you okay?" Kevin asked approachimng him.

"T-Tankyu." he said sniffling as there were cuts and bruises over him.

"Dad will help but don't tell him I was here as I'#m in enough trouble from yesterday, plus we kinda took his motorcycle." Kevin said.

Dave smiled seeing the car as Kevin hid behind a bush along with Marcie.

"What the heck is my bike doing here?

Kevin get out here!" Gru yelled.

Kevin sighed revealihng himself blushing but Dave was saying that Kevin was just trying to help.

"We'll talk about this later, just get home and don't scratch my bike!" he said.

Dave sighed but hoped that his brother wasn't in too much trouble.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Nefario asked later.

"To make sleeping formula for Kevin since he's been... troublesome the last few days." Gru said making him sigh.

"He's just defending his brother from a jerk, from what he told me earlier besides he gets mentlly bored easily but just go easy on him okay?" he said seeing the Minions dogpiling each other and wearing football gear, making them anxious.

"Touchdown!" Phil said as Jerry kissed him.

They were in a relationship but put it aside on missions and other stuff but vials smashed as that area was the end zone.

"What did I tell you about playing football inside?" Nefario said.

They simply laughed ignoring him making him sigh cleaning up but saw them rough housing, knowing while he and the family were out, they were gonna have a crazy party.

He sighed going to get ready, since the girls had done their homework and Lucy was getting ready knowing the house mightn't be in one piece whe they got back drreading that.

He just left the lab.


	14. Making An New Friend

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who read it.**

**In this chapter, Kevin's still not in school and bored so he gets out of the house for a bit and makes a friend, Violet.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next morning, Kevin was in a bad mood remembering he couldn't go to school with Dave because he was still suspended but bored out of his mind, since his brothers were playing and Dave as well as the girls were at school hoping Josh wasn't picking on Dave.

"Kevin!" he heard Stuart say as they were goofting around with Nefario's materials and playing Keep Away as the Purple Minionised Nefario was trying to get them back.

Kevin laughed since it was funny joining in, kicking the bomb like a soccer ball in Gym class or when they played soccer making the others stunned hearing hearing an explosion.

They saw their boss and father enter with scorch marks on his jacket and scarf as the others gasped and gulped.

"Ooh somebody's toast!" Nefario said.

Kevin ran off to hide until the heat died down.

He knew leaving the house for the day was a good idea until Dave and the girls came home, grabbing his wallet and a black jean jacket leaving.

He was going downtown looking for adventures but was hungry because he hadn't had breakfast yet, getting excited seeing the soda fountain shop which was also an ice cream parlour since who said you couldn't have ice cream for breakfast?

He entered the shop not seeing a lot of people there and was a good thing because people would either stare or ask him questions but his eyes widened seeing a banana split sundae since Minions were married to bananas like they were to their work,ordering that and a root beer.

"Hey you purple dude!" a voice said.

He saw a Gothic looking girl wearing black with a skull hairband over her long hair but wearing biker boots.

Kevin was curious but scared in case she was a vampire, like in the books Margo read.

"Y-Yes I'm Kevin.

Don't suck my blood!" he said making her laugh.

"Why would I do that?

I'm a kid, not a bvampire!

Besides you're too cute to do that to anyway.

The name's Violet.

Are you new?" she asked sitting at the table.

Kevin didn't mind the company as he saw she wasn't a vampire but she seemed friendly.

"Nope I just don't get out much.

My Dad perfers me and my brothers to stay inside where it's safe." he said.

"Hmm, veery curious Kevin.

But you have sisters right?" she said as he nodded.

"Yes and they're at school right now." he said.

"I ditched." she said making him smile.

They were having fun and just hanging out but hoping Gru didn't realise he was gone because he was in enough trouble already but right now, he didn't care as he was having fun and Violet was right about the fact he and the others needed to be social, explore the world.

Unknown to him, Lucy was watching but thought it was cute Kevin had a friend even though se was a Goth since Gru had freaked that he'd went off again but she didn't blame him, being stuck in the house wasn't fun all the time.

She needed to talk to Gru about that.

* * *

"Ready?

You judst throw the rock into the sea and it skips." Violet said as she and Kevin were at the beach now skipping rocks and just hanging out since they were having fun.

She heard her watch beep meaning her Dad would freak if she wasn't back plus she had to look like she'd been at school all day as he understood.

"I'll see ya another time." she said.

"Good luck." he said seeing her leave skipping rocks by himself but it was quiet and nice out here.

He just needed some alone time where nobody was bugging or yelling at him lying on the sand and drifting off.


	15. Throwing A Wild Party

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing and giving me some ideas for this.**

**While Gru, Lucy and the girls are out for the night, the Minions are having a house party but Kevin's new friend drops by.**

* * *

Later that early evening, Kevin was lying on the bed he and Dave shared hoping Violet hadn't gotten into trouble as his wild purple hair covered his eyes but he sighed seeing Dave enter with food seeing Kevin silent.

"So you had fun while we were at school huh?" he asked.

Kevin nodded as he was thinking while eating but saw bruises on Dave's arms knowing Josh had ben bothering him once again, wrapping his arms around Dave in a hug as he knew you needed rough days.

"I'm fine Kevin but the boss says he'll handle it.

What did you do?

Lucy said she followed you all day." Dave said making Kevin stunned telling him.

"Cool!" he said as Kevin smiled.

"Yeah but hope she didn't get in trouble since she ditched school." he replied.

"Yo you wanna play Rock Band?

The boss and the girls are going out for the night!" Stuart said as they grinned.

Rock Band was their favourite video game as well as Mark's because he loved to sing but they always chose the noisest songs which almost woke up the whole house so could only play it sometimes.

Nefario had went with Gru, Lucy and the girls so they basically had the house to themselves deciding to throw a craxzy house party.

"Yeah!" Tim said activating the party settings turning the lab into a party again like last time making the billions and billions of Minions excited.

Kevin grinned mischievously but heard footsteps.

"Hello?" Violet's voice rang out making him stunned.

She found the entrance into the lab amazed at the lab and all thre Minions partying but smiled seeing Kevin hugging him.

"W-What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I was around the neighbourhood and I heard music from here but this is so cool and these are your brothers right?" she asked.

Kevin nodded kissing Dave.

"Wow talk about having a large family but it's cool." she said as they were going to a booth to be alone.

"So, you guys were cloned from a strand of mutated DNA?" Violet asked.

"Yeah but we don't get out much, well some do like me, Dave and Stuart but the others mainly stay here in the lab either working or playing hard so we're sheltered." Kevin said.

"Why can't you go explore the world?

Being sheltered isn't good for anybody, even you guys.

Doesn't your Dad know this?" Violet said eating ice cream.

"He does it to keep us safe because if people found out about us, they'd get curious and want to study us besides if Kevin and I weren't turned into humans, he wouldn't have let us go to school." Dave said.

"Wow...

That's understandable but at some point, he's gonna have to let you.

I think you guys can handle yourselves from what I'm seeing." she said smirking.

But suddenly they saw Gru come in looking annoyed as Kevin sighed knowing they were in trouble making Violet curious, seeing the man.

"That's your Dad?

He sems scary." she said.

"He can be but he has a good heart." Kevin said softly seeing his brothers clean up and go to bed making Violet understand.

Dave saw him sneak her out and would wait for him in their room, knowing tonight had been fun, their usual kind of fun.

* * *

"Thanks as tonight was fun, more fun than my house as it's normally my folks playing lame board games but it was cool meeting your brothers." Violet said.

"Yeah as we don't have many friends besides our sisters that Dad adopted from Miss Hattie.

Don't tell what you saw okay?" he said seeing her nod.

"Dohn't worry besides nobody would believe me if I told them but we can hang out tomorrow since it's Saturday." she said leaving.

Kevin liked his friend but went back into the house and to his and Dave's room, hearing whimpers making his protective instincts ild kicking the door open, seeing Dave toss and turn in his sleep.

"N-No leave us alone..." Dave said in sleep making him scared since sometimes Dave had nightmares and normally it took Lucy to calm him down but right now, Lucy was busy knowing he could calm him down getting onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him.

Dave's eye fluttered open but tears leaked making him worry because Dave acted tough like him and Stuart but he was very soft hearted and it hurt him to see him like this.

"It's okay as it was just a bad dream." he said.

"It was about El Macho." he said making Kevin shiver.

That luchadore sytalked his nightmares a lot but being a Purple Minion, he stayed up all night so didn't let it bother him but sometimes it did and he would be the one crying softly in Gru's arms.

"Don't worry as he's not coming back but I understand since you guys weren't captured or fell for his tricks like we did, but Nefario's still making up for that.

He scares me a lot and the reason I'm like this and know Lucy will keep him away from us.

I'm always here for ya, you know that?" he said seeing Dave nod.

He cuddled Kevin which was helping and unaware that Gru was watching but proud Kevin was opening up a little after Riff had encouaged him.

He knew how those two felt about each other but it was innocent.

He smiled entering and kissing their heads seeing them out like lights.


	16. Feeling Sick

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and here's more but Dave's sick but hiding it.**

**Plus Dave discovers anime since he starts watching Ruby and getting into it/.**

* * *

The next day was Saturday meaning both Dave nd Kevin along with the girls could sleep in as it was the weekend and no school making things fun and exciting like a mini vacation.

Kevin was awake seeing Dave asleep beside him but getting up gently as not to wake him going downstairs but still in his nightshirt and underwear which didn't bother him seeing the girls in their pyjamas making Gru sigh.

Kevin just shrugged as they were used to this by now, since he and Dave didn't like wearing pyjamas but couldn't sleep nude since it was not considered it not good.

"I guess you're gonna hang with your lttle friend huh?" Lucy said.

"Violet is in my class but doesn't have a lot of friends." Margo said.

"The vampire girl Edith said about?

Maybe you shouldn't go with her, in case she bites you." Agnes said making Kevin annoyed.

"I wouldn't believe everything Edith says." he said cooly.

Lucy nodded seeing Dave join them wearing denim shorts and a denim hoodie making Kevin smile.

They were eating breakfast but Dave sneezed a lot making Kevin and Gru worry.

"I'm fine guys, stop worrying." he said.

Kevin coulld tell that Dave was sick knowing he wanted to have fun but would keep an eye on him but sighed as he left since Violet was waiting for him since they were going to the boardwalk and sigh.

He heard Dave cough but saw him pass out making him worry picking him up and carrying him to their room byut tucking him in.

He was getting Margo's laptop but saw some anime show Margo had been watching but it was about girls in capes with weapons like scythes making him curious but Kevin smiled.

"Poopaye bro, get better." he said closing the door.

He was leaving but Gru wondered where Dave was.

"He's in our room in bed and dosed up with the flu, I think." he told him.

He heard Dave cheering but coughing making Gru curious entering seeing he was watchinjg that show Margo watched as well as Edith plus they were planning to dress up as Ruby and Yang and Lucy was making the costumes.

"Dang you're burning up!" he said to him phoning a doctor from the AVL.

* * *

Kevin giggled as he was having fun but Violet wondered if he was okay.

"Just worried about Dave, as we kinda like each other." he said to her.

"So you guys are in love or something?" she asked.

Kevin's purple cheeks blushed dark violet as he explained it was innocent since they were fixed, well the Minions they were cloned from were fixed.

She smiled understanding.

"It's cute but is Dave okay?

He seemed sick." she said to him.

"Yes as he has the flu, I think." he said.

"It's okay since he'll get better." she said.

He nodded hoping Dave was resting up


	17. Panic Attack

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like but love writing this.**

**Dave kind of shares his germs with his brothers making them sick but Gru can handle them but Kevin will nurse Dave back to health.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kevin returned from being with Violet but heard whimprs, sneezing and coughing from his brothers making him stunned seeing them in pyjamas but he sighed, seeing Gru worry as Dave was in his arms sleepy and burning up.

"A-Are they okay?" he asked him.

"Apparently Dave shared his germs and now most of your brothers are sick but good thing you were with Violet but I know you can help Dave, just don't get sick." he said as Kevin nodded picking Dave up gently.

"Ugh..." Dave whimpered as he understood going to their room since he was scared.

He cared a lot about his brothers and seeing his hyperactive yet mischievous brothers sick and not themselves bothered him.

"Ssh it's gonna be okayas you're sick but so are the others." he told him.

Dave smiled weakly at him as he knew that he cared.

He was taking his temp seeing it was pretty high making him sigh going to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and going to his annd Dave's room seeing Dave whimpering and not feeling too good, saying El Macho was here.

"It's okay, as you're just dreaming plus the fever is making you nuts.

I'm here." he said.

Dave calmed down at Kevin's words.

Gru was listening from the doorway but understood as those two had been his first Minions but he sighed going to check on the girls seeing them playing.

He was relieved because he was worrying over the Minions plus Nefario had caught the bug since he was a purple Minion.

* * *

Later that night, Kevin couldn't sleep as he was worrying about Dave knowing he wouldn't be in school for a few days but knew he'd get better besides being a Purple Minion, he could handle staying up all night knowing how Gru felt about that and didn't care since he took naps sighing.

"Hey Kevin couldn't sleep huh?" he heard a voice say as he was in the kitchen getting a snack.

He was stunned seeing it was Gru but he looked down.

"Nope but worried about my brothers." he replied.

He understood since he was worried too knowing it was just a bug and they'd be back to normal soon but it just hurt seeing them sick since they were full of mischievous energy either blowing things up or fighting over bananas which he needed to teach sharing.

"Yep as they're nuts but we care about them." Kevin said.

Gru was stunned hearing this from his mouth but understood because he deep down cared about his brothers despite dealing with a few issues thanks to El Macho knowing sometimes he heard crying in the middle of the night from Dave and Kevin's room, finding Kevin in a state of panic.

He would normally comfort him since what happened had freaked him out too but he hid it better than the Purple Minion did stroking his wild purple hair.

He was concerned in case Kevin had a panic attack because of his brothers.

He saw fear in his eye making him worry.

He knew that last year with flu shots, Kevin had an nastypanic attack where he bit his hand with his fangs which had bothered him.

But Riff was helping since she understood how the Minions felt as she was a trained therapist of the AVL.

He saw him clutch his head as Gru knew it was coming grabbing Kevin into hs arms knowing he was scared.

"N-Not a monster." he said shaking.

He knew he remembred when El Macho was dewcribing the Purple Minions but stroking his hair gently.

"No you're not since we helped but you had that dream again?" he asked.

"I remembered when El Macho used us." he said.

Gru understood seeing him cry but was calming him down;.


	18. Fighting Sleep

**A/N**

**Here's more and know people are loving it.**

**Kevin's sleeping issues get the better of him annd worries the family and Dave but they'll help him.**

* * *

Stuart heard rock music from Dave and Kevin's room curious if it was Kevin's ipod again going in there but saw Kevin playing an electric guitar making him stunned and Dave covering his ears since he was trying to do homework and couldn't focus.

"Cool!" he said as the humanised Purple Minion nearly droppedf it from fright.

"Sorry but I was curious hearing guitar music." he said seeing Kevin put it back in it's casre.

"Tankyu." Dave said smiling.

Kevin knew soon in a few days, he could go back to school making him happy but he was planning mischief but wondered if Violet was okay since he hadn't seen her in a few days, phoning her as he said she'd been grounded for sneaking out, giving him an idea.

He then left the house, going to Violet's getting in through an open window which led into Violet's room making her impressed.

"That was seriously cool.

You guys are dare devils huh?" she said.

"Sometimes but it sucks you're grounded so I came over here since Dave's too busy doing homework to have fun with me plus I go back to school soon." he told her.

"Hmm... understandable but let's go." she said sneaking out of the house as they were getting gelato but Dave knew they were just friends.

He yawned because he was tired since Purple Minions suffered from nasty sleep deprivation plus the doctor had diagnosed him with insomnia and given him sleeping meds but he didn't really take them.

"I see but it's okay Kevin but how're ya gonna do school, if you're like that?" she asked.

"Don't know, don't care." he said.

She saw him rest his head on the table making her worry as he was exhausted knowing that Lucy chick would help seeing her.

"I need your help, please!

Kevin- he is exhausted and passed out but I'm scared." she said.

Lucy approached stunned Kevin was exhausted but knew he'd been diagnosed with sleep issues but put him on her back leaving as Violet was worried.

"He'll be fine sweetie." she assured her.

When they got home, Dave and Gru were stunned seeing him like this as they were taking him to his and Dave's room tucking him in.

"I had a feeling this would happen since he's been worse with his sleep, but a few days rest should help." Gru said.

Dave was crying because this scared him.

He knew Kevin didn't sleep but he would watch over him as Gru understood.

He hoped Kevin would get better.

* * *

A few days later, Kevin was awake but feeling terrible as all he remembered was being with Violet eating gelato and then everything went blavk but now he was here in bed and scared, feeling out of energy and tired beyond belief seeing Gru's eyes widen seeing him awake hugging him.

"W-We were worried about you after you passed out, but it's good you're awake.

Plus we need to talk about sleep but that can wait.

Are you hungry?" he asked seeing him nod.

Dave was relieved seeing Kevin was okay since he'd been pretty worried about him, the other Minions too but things were okay now as they were eating pizza and talking.

They were having fun but he hoped that Kevin would be okay now since it was almost bedtime.

Gru then came in talking to Kevin but sighed as he knew they were worried but had found a way for him to take his meds without him knowing.


	19. Kings Of Cupcakes

**A/N**

**Here's more Minion craziness and sorry for keeping you guys waiting but been busy writing other stuff.**

**Dave and Kevin's class are going on a field trip and you can bet there will be chaos.**

* * *

Kevin was strumming a guitar since he was pretty goood at music and acing music class at school but was anxious as he was maybe planning to join the school band or anime club since he and Dave loved anime and were writing and drawing their own manga stories which Gru thought was pretty cool but Edith loved them.

"Dave, Kevin bedtime!" Gru said.

The humanised Purple Minion smiled meaning it was time for some anime as his ipad was on the dresser and almost charged meaning he and Dave could enjoy the new ep of RWBY.

They both changed into pyjamas but having a snack seeing Gru leave, putting Rooster Teeth on and watching rwby.

tThis was their little ritual at bedtime unaware that Lucy knew but didn't tell Gru since it helped Kevin fall asleep since he was having sleeping issues but they were talking about it while lying in bed.

Dave heard Kevin sleep talk about uing the Minion Gauntlet to beat El Macho realising he was dreaming.

The next morning, he saw Kevin was up and dressed in a RWBY shirt with denim shorts making Dave sigh since they basically hid what they loved from others unless they were close friends, but heard Kevin was planning to ditch since Violet was.

"Are you insane?

Dad will be mad!" Dave said since they had a field trip.

"Geez Davey I won't, since we are going on a trip." he said.

It was to the mall for Young Enterprise and Dave and Kevin nwere good at this since they were cupcake making experts thanks to the cupcake shop, Bake My Day which Gru now owned and they and their brothers helped out.

"Let's get some breakfast so we can whip up some awesome cupcakes!" Dave said as Kevin agreed.

He had some frosting ideas thanks to anime plus he could write in Japanese which was awesomebut Gru smirked since Lucy would be at the shop today, knowing the boys would be at the mall.

"I have a feeling you're gonna make a lot of money." she said making Dave blush.

Kevin rolled his eye at him, as even they liked each other, Dave still had that crush on Lucy whicj annoyed him even though he saw she and Gru were married, but Dave knew it made him mad.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"It's fine." Kevin said

Gru understood Kevin's feelings as he felt Dave crushing on Lucy was a little weird but couldn'y bring himself to hurt him.

They left as he had to drop off the girls but Kevin had his Ipod listening to anime music which was pumping him up.

* * *

At the mall, most of their group were doing different things but Dave and Kevin were the bakers and kings of cupcake baking since the other kids didn't know they did this a lot but Kevin was frosting unique designs artisically as people wer buying them like hotcakes but Dave felt bad about this morning, wanting to make it up, making a special cupcake, frosting it purple Minion style, making it look like one with the hair and everything.

Thankfully Kevin was at the manga styore taking a break but he blushed as he knew he loved Kevin even though the over exposure to the serum meant he couldn't change bavk but that didn't bother him.

It was still Kevin on the inside, his sweet, quirky Kevin but just the outside was different remembering how the others had reacted to the fact Kevin would stay a Purple Minion and that night comforting him, with hugs and singing anime songs.

He hated seeing others be mean to him or call him mean things, sighing.

"Hey Dave!" he heard Kevin say.

Dave just smiled seeing the cool stuff his brother had gotten with his sleep money, since Gru gave him money every night he slept a full night.

"Cool!" Dave said.

Kevin wondered what Dave was doing until he saw it, an edible Purple Minion hugging Dave, well a frosting version making him hug Dave.

"You're welcome." he said smiling.


	20. Misunderstanding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the storty and thanks again to Ashleigh Piccinino for reviewing.**

**It's Summer and the family are having fun but Dave and Kevin are playing hard like skateboarding with Violet but Gru doesn't approve of Violet hanging around them.**

**Violet is sort of an AVL agent in training but still a kid but she loves hanging out with Dave and Kevin much to Silas's disgust.**

* * *

It was now Summer and the family were having fun from going out, the beach, seeing movies and sometimes working at Bake My Day but the family loved being togeether but at the mall was Dave and Kevins favourite place to be despite not having many friends.

"Yo Dave, Kevin!" they heard a voice say.

It was Violet, Kevin's friend but he had introduced her to Dave and they had bonded a little since they had a few things in common and saw she had her skate board with her making them smirk since they'd wanted to try skateboarding.

"Yeah there's an awesome new skate park that opened up here in the mall.

You guys wanna go?" she asked as both of them nodded.

Violet laughed as they were leaving but Gru sighed as he didn't like that girl hanging with Dave and Kevin despite Lucy saying she was a good kid.

"Give her a chance Gru since those two don't have many friends and they like hanging around her." Lucy said.

He sighed in defeat but hours later, his phone went off saying Dave and Kevin were in the emergency room making him worry as well as Lucy but she'd go knowing he would be too mad or worried but was going, seeing that both of them were getting casts and were sort of proud.

"Um hi Mrs Gru..." Violet said shyly.

Lucy had a feeling she knew what Gru thought of her and hugged her, after the girl explained what had happened.

"That was very smart of you to come here.

Don't worry as Gru won't be mad but just cares about Dave and Kevin a lot." she said.

Both humanised Minions had casts on their right arm making her smile since Edith was like that, so to them getting a cast was awesome despite it ruining a few things.

"I'm glad you guys are okay since Gru was pretty worried about you guys.

I know he might blow a fuse but maybe he calmed down." she said as they left.

Lucy knew Violet had meant no harm as they'd just been having fun knowing Gru would be mad at her.

The young girl was an AVL agent in trasining but she lived at the AVL now and hadn't told both humanised Minions because she didn't want to leave them but sighed.

When they got to the house, Gru was playing with the girls and stunned seeing casts on Dave and Kevin's arms getting mad seeing Violet.

"I knew you were no good!" he yelled making the girls stunned.

Lucy saw Violet leaving as Kevin felt bad but he and Dave would calm him down and talk to Violet through Skype like they did every night which was why they were tired.

"You two are forbidden to see her okay?" he said making them stunned.

Dave saw Kevin flare up about to challenge him putting his good arm on his shoulder.

"We'll figure something out Agent K." he said.

Kevin smirked at the codename since they often played spies since both Gru and Lucy worked at the AVL but wondered if Violet lived there too.

They would ask her later.

They knew she was feeling bad about what had happened but it was normal since Edith got hurt like that sometimes and Gru didn't get that mad.

* * *

Violet was in hert room at the AVL compound but feeling terrible since Dave and Kevin had gotten hurt and it was sort of her fault hearing her Skype go off but decided not to answer it knowing it was Dave and Kevin hearing knocks on the door.

"Come in." she said seeing Riff there making Violet curious.

"Lucy told me what happened so that's why you were distracted during training huh?" she said as Violet nodded.

"Plus their Dad yelled at me when it was an accident!" she said looking away.

Riff was the one in charge of Violet and training her so she heard the gitl talk about both Minions a lot and being upset worried her.

"It's just a misunderstanding but I'll talk to Gru okay?" she said seeing Violet nod as Riff left thinking.


	21. Becoming Super Minions

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to LadyJamboreemon in advance for reviewing as I know she likes this.**

**After touching a strange device, both humanised Minions get super powers.**

**Meaning Kevin might join the AVL which Gru might not be happy about.**

* * *

It was a typical day in the house and both Dave and Kevin were bored out of their minds after being stuck in the house but saw the lab was fairly quiet plus their brothers weren't that hyper but saw a mysterious orb in the lab making them curious.

"What do you think it does?" Dave said as Kevin shrugged.

"Maybe it's magical or something." Kevin said.

Suddenly as both humanised Minions touched it, it glowed as bright light filled the lab making Dr Nefario worry seeing both humanised Minions confused and disoriented making Gru worry.

"Are you guys okay?" he said seeing Kevin's eyes glow changing his form into Gru mocking him but turning back into his humanised self smirking revealing his fangs which made Dave stunned remembering how they read Marvel and were into superheroes.

_We seriously need to hide these things where little Minion hands can't get to them._

Kevin was in awe seeing Dave could read minds but they both decided to keep this to themselves but using them for mischief especially for going back to school plus they could have secret conversations by telepathy through Dave.

"You think you can control people's minds?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not doing that Kev." he said smirking.

They were looking forward to having serious fun with their powers but Kevin blushed as he was thinking sweet things knowing Dave could see them but hugged him.

Unaware to them, somebody from the AVL was watching them curiouis.

She hoped that the humanised Purple Minion would join the AVL as he was agent material but knew Gru was an agent and father to the Minions so might not be happy.

* * *

That night, Kevin was mentally riled up and didn't want to sleep since his sleeping problems were back knowing their new friend Jambaree who was a friend of Riff's had given Dave advice on how to get Kevin to sleep seeing him leaving their room and sighed.

"Kevin get back here!" he yelled giving chase.

"Can't catch me!" he said laughing making Dave annoyed.

He was tired and wanted to sleep and Kevin's antics were making him more tired as Kevin bumped into Gru.

"Kevin, what's going on?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Dad!" Kevin said.

Gru saw Dave there with an annoyed look on his face knowing Kevin wasn't sleeping again making him sigh, as he knew what might help going to the kitchen and making hot chocolate since he knew Kevin loved hot chocolate and was on the couch on Dave's lap and feeling relaxed.

"Here, this should help." Gru said hading the mug to Kevin seeing him drink feeling sleepy and was fighting sleep losing getting falling asleep making them relieved.

Dave left him there on the couch putting a blanket over him knowing he needed his rest but was hoping he'd be okay and sighed because his brother not sleeping scared him.

He just hoped he'd be okay.


	22. Beach Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of this and I'm stunned by how many of you love both this and Minion Bonding since both stories just keeps getting a lot of reviews, faves and follows which speaks a lot.**

**Thanks very much as I never knew how much you guys liked it.**

**Also Burning Fate gave me an awesome crossover idea to do with Avatar and the Minions, well Dave and Kevin so I might post that one too sooner or later.**

**In this chapter, it's the last day of Summer and the family are spending it at the beach meaning fun and chaos especially since Dave and Kevin have their powers lol.**

* * *

The next morning, Kevin awoke from a strange dream of another world full of strange creatures and aliens but had these dreams ever since he'd been living here shaking it off as usual remembering he'd been watching anime before falling asleep knowing today was the last day of Summer humming This Will Be The Day getting ready.

They were going to the beach making him excited as well as Dave but one thing bothered him, he didn't know how to swim and neither did Dave and knew they'd be goofing around in the shallow waves but he felt his ears hurt.

They'd been hurting since he was prone to ear infections after getting his grommets plus he was a little hearing impaired and responded well to signs Dave used as well as Gru.

After getting super powers, he could mentally talk to Dave and tell him how he was feeling or thinking making things a little easier seeing Dave in a shirt and denim shorts wearing a Digimon cap.

"Excited about going to the beach?" he asked and signed as Kevin nodded.

He then closed his eyes for a moment as Dave knew he wanted to ask him something.

_Is there any planet with strange creatures and blue aliens?_

_I had that dream again and wondered if it meant anything._

Dave sighed knowing his partner had these dreams sometimes but decided to lie.

"I'm not sure Kevin but it was just a dream, a really cool one but let's get breakfast." he said as they went downstairs.

Gru and the others were awake and eating breakfast but Kevin sighed seeing Dave in his Lucy trance again making him annoyed but knew if he thought what he was thinking, Dave might be crushed and he couldn't let that happen.

He slapped him gently on the cheek, snapping him out of it as Gru was relieved since he wasn't a huge fan of Dave crushing on his wife even if it was just a crush knowing how Kevin and him were around each other like Jerry amnd Phil.

"Someminion looks happy huh?" he said seeing Kevin eating like an animal again.

He knew that was just him being him knowing he'd be nuts at the beach and would wear himself out but had an idea knowing Kevin could shape shift into other people and wondered if he could turn into Lucy and maybe tell Dave not to crush on her.

Kevin's eyes widened at this shaking his head as his wild purple hair went everywhere knowing Dave was important to him but he didn't want to hurt him but he was leaving the table and saw their brothers excited since they were going too, as the girls were ready.

"Okay we're going!

Just think about it." he said to Kevin.

He, Dave, the girls, Gru and Lucy were getting into the tank like car but the other Minions were making their own ways there but Dave saw Kevin was distracted wondering if something was wrong.

"It's nothing Davey." he said smirking showing his fangs.

Those butterflies were back in Dave especially when Kevin smiled making him go red.

"Why're you red?

Are you hot?" Agnes asked.

"I'm fine sis." he said but Lucy knew why.

She thought it was adorable but knew nothing serious could happen and before she could ask, they were here making the girls excited as they were getting out and so were Dave and Kevin seeing their brothers were here and causing chaos making Gru sigh.

"They're family Dad." Kevin said as Dave agreed.

They didn't put sun screen on thinking they wouldn't need it making Gru worry knowing if they did get burnt, he would have to deal with a cranky humanised Minion.

He saw them goofing around in the shallow waves while their brothers were goofting around unaware the sun was toasting them.

* * *

"Owww... stupid sun!" Dave grumbled.

He had gotten burnt all over while being with Kevin realising why their Dad wanted them to wear sunscreen seeing Kevin join him but his face was dark violet as his face was burnt understanding.

"You okay?" he asked seeing Dave shake his head.

"It's just synburn and will go away but we look like fried bananas." he said making Dave chuckle at the mental image making Kevin smile since he liked seeing him happy but sleepy because of the sun and the heat.

Being sheltered by El Macho had made him unaware of how hot Summer was lying down on the sand near Dave making him smile since he loved being around him and just having fun.

He saw the others coming for lunch but Gru smiled seeing Kevin asleep knowing the heat made him sleepy so left him alone hearfing the girls talking about things sitting on the picnic rug as well as Lucy making Gru realise Dave hadn't crushed on Lucy all day or went into a trance over her seeing him watch Kevin sleep lying down beside him gently, not to make his burn worse.


	23. Preparing For Halloween

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing since I know how you guys love this and Minion Bonding too especially LadyJambreemon, MinionCreed and Burning Fate plus the forest totoro mentioned in this chapter sort of came from Burning Fate's awesome story Tropical Blunders.**

**In this chapter, both Dave and Kevin are preparing for Halloween and all the candy they can get but Kevin is thinking of a certain forest totoro **

* * *

It was now October and almost Halloween making the family especially Dave and Kevin and their brothers excited since Halloween meant cady and fun after Lucy had explained to both humanised Minions but they and their brothers plus the girls were excited.

Plus with his shape shifting powers, Kevin didn't need a costume but just think of something pretty cool to get the most candy and rot their teeth making Gru smirk and worry.

Dave saw Kevin drawing that weird creature again, purple and orange but fluffy making him wonder if it was from one of Agnes's picture books as Kevin shooik his head as his wild purple hair went everywhere.

"Nope it's something that helped Agnes and me when we were lost in that forest." Kevin replied knowing Dave and the others wouldn't understand unless they saw it but knew Agnes loved seeing drawings or when he made up stories about it plus watching My Neighbour Totoro became a favourite.

"I know what to be for Halloween." he said softly to himself.

He then heard Gru call them for dinner since they'd finished their homework and were allowed to play for a while before bed like the girls since they had school.

After dinner they were at the lab playing soccer but Gru sighed since things might get broken plus it would rile both Dave and Kevin up before bed meaning it would be impossible for them to go to slep but knew half term was coming.

Dave saw Kevin getting sleepy which was odd since being a Purple Minion he was pretty wired.

Gru understood that maybe six hours of school wore Kevin out unlike Dave plus he knew he fell asleep in class which their teacher made them aware of seeing Dave leading a tired Kevin out of the lab and to their room tucking him in, removing the goggles seeing him in his black night shirt but sleeping in underwear.

He saw Kevin's furry purple arms wrap around his waist knowing snuggling him helped him sleep humming something hearing Kevin snore.

_Sweet dreams Kevin-san._

He was lying beside him getting sleepy himself while still in his clothes sensing Kevin's aura be calm and peaceful.

* * *

Around seven, Kevin was woken out of dreams by the alarm clock making him fall out of bed making him annoyed rubbing his arm going to get ready but saw Dave asleep and wasn't getting up making him chuckle focusing, changing into Grushaking the covers like an earthquake, making Dave scared waking up as Kevin chuckled turning back into himself making Dave annoyed throwing a pillow at him, making him duck.

"Can't catch me!" Kevin said running out dressed as Dave gave chase laughing.

Gru and the others heard them as they entered the kitchen.

"I see you guys woke up in a good mood huh?" he said to them.

"Yep!" Kevin said eating pancakes with ice cream and bananas making Gru chuckle knowing he'd burn off energy at recess since it was the last day before half term so things would be unstructred in class from what Edith had told him.

But Agnes had drawn another picture of the forest totoro that had helped him and her since they kept that a secret since others would make fun of them.

"Go get your school stuff okay?" he said seeing Kevin go upstairs humming the Totoro theme going to his and Dave's room grabbing his backpack but had snuck sketching stuff and cookies in there since he had ideas for manga from the dreams he had before the alarm clock had woken him up.

"Kevin you okay?" he heard Dave ask.

"I'm cool but let's go." he said smiling showing his fans.

Dave felt the bitterflies again making him blush but heard Gru snapping him out of it getting in the tank like car but Kevin was looking out the window especially as they passed the woods.

Hre was imagining but would add it into his manga since they'd just be playing in class instead of working which he didn't mind as long as others left him alone since Dave had made some friends so he preferred to be the loner unless they were home, then he loved being around his family and their brothers.

He also remembered they had Anime Club too making him smile since he loved being there as well as Dave since they were okatus and loved talking about anime and manga plus they were working on a manga project so his skills were useful;.

"Yo Kev we're here!" Dave said as Kevin had his Naruto headband on like Edith.

Gru hoped they and Edith would have a good day.

Dave then saw a young Japanese girl there who looked like Violet making Kevin curious since Violet never said she had a sister approaching seeing she wore a Sailor Moon shirt.

"Konnichiwa I am Hana, Violet's cousin from Japan." she said making Kevin excited.

"I'm Kevin but what gradce are you in?" he said.

She laughed at him.

"Fourth but started today.

Violet told me about you and your brother." she said.

Dave knew that maybe Hana could befriend Kevin hearing the bell ring going inside.

He heard them talking about anime and Naruto.

He knew this was a good thing.


	24. An Odd Halloween

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**it's Halloween and Dave and Kevin are excited but planning mischief along with their brothers and father but Lucy approves.**

* * *

It was Halloween morning as a pillow hit Dave's head seeing Kevin there smirking because he had a good sleep but excited about tonight as Dave understood as they were rough housing.

"Mmmm pancakes!" they both said going downstairs seeing Lucy flipping pancakes making Kevin scowl knowing Dave went to Lucy-Land when he was around her.

"Mornn guys!" she said as Kevin noticed Dave wasn't in a trance.

He was happy seeing him not like that but were eating pumpkin shaped pancakes since it was Hallowen after all knowing the girls were already up and probably with friends.

Lucy nodded knowing their brothers were helping Gru with something realising it was Halloween knowing it was time for mischief making her smile.

She had bought candy for trick or treaters and was hopingg things were okay but saw Mark dressed like a zombie luchadore like REl Macho making Kevin scared by this.

"It's just Mark but it's not a funy joke." Dave said to him.

Lucy smiled at them knowing how he cared about Kevin knowing Edith was wearing an anime outfit for Halloween and Agnes was going as an unicorn princess but she saw Nefario eating banana flavoured jellybeans.

"Those are for trick or treaters!"| she said.

The Purple Minion just laughed running off.

Gru returned but saw Nefario eating pumpkin flavoured Oreos.

He hoped that tonight was going to be fun since it was the block party that annoying Jillian planned so he and the Minions could spice things up but there was a risk because nobody knew what he and his family did besides the gils going to school and they knew a lot of adults didn't really believe them whe they said their Dad was an ex super villain.

"I think it'll be fine, since you don't like Jillian and Halloween is the time for mischief so we can do that while the gils trick or treat." he said.

Gru liked this but the other Minions knew that Dave and Kevin were gonna trick or treat since they could go out without people asking questions and were stunned hearing they were allowed out getting excited and planning.

* * *

Dave and Kevin were in their costunes, Dave wearin a wizard outfit while Kevin was dressed as an ninja with a laser katana Nefario had made for him but wearing a Konoha headband smirking and high fiving but were excited seeing the full moon in the sky from the window but were knowing it was time from hearing Lucy say.

"Yeah it's time!" Dave heard Edith yell.

They were leaving the house but the adults were meeting them at the block party and they were having fun trick or treating and were getting lots of candy meaning hyperness but were seeing Mark and the others causing trouble making them laugh knowing the neighbours were going to complain but both Dave and Kevin were worried in case the neighbours found out about their brothers.

"They'll be fine guys." Agnes assured them.

They were seeing them eat candy from bowls of candy making Jillian laugh but scared.

Gru then saw that a certain Mexican beast had gotten loose but the AVL were handling it but Dave and Kevin knew they had to handle things since they were super Minions after all seeing the monster version of El Macho ruining things as Kevin sucker punched him sending him flying making Gru in awe.

He knew that the serum had made Kevin pretty strong as he and Dave were fighting El Macho but Lucy was stunned capturing the moment with the camera.

The AVL showed up but a Purple Minion agent showed up in a black trench coat wearing sunglasses.

Kevin was curious seeing her but they were leaving with the stunned El Macho and Dave saw Kevin twitiching in fear, not excitement understanding.

"Let's just go back to having fun okay?" he said as they were leaving.


	25. Bonding Time

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for almost forgetting this as I've been busy with Minion Bonding thanks to an new friend on here.**

**It's the beginning of November and a snow day meaning the Minions are gonna have severe fun in the snow.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was now November but Dave was shaking Kevin awake seeing snow falling which made the humanised Minion in awe seeing Kevin awake rubbing sleep from his eyes wondering what was the matter and his mouth widened seeing the snow.

"Yee-haw snow day!

No school, just you, me, our brothers having snow fun, drinking hot chocolate with banana flavoured marshmallows." the humanised Purple Minion said excited and in pyjamas.

Despite the fact they were humanised Minions, they wouldn't age so smiled running downstairs seeing Edith with her sled since school was cancelled making Kevin excited because he wanted to play after the disaster that was Halloween.

Gru laughed at their excitement but saw the new Purple Minion that Lucy had brought home shy and hiding making Kevin smile since he was helping her out.

"I bet you and the others are gonna have fun huh?" Gru said.

"Yep and build snow forts to have an awesome battle like when we fought El Macho." Edith said hearing the Purple Minion gulp.

Kevin understood Pricat's anxiety since he'd told her that story and was relieved things were okay now, imagining how he and Dave could use their super powers to cause snow chaos.

_I'm sure you can since Dave told me about your powers which is cool since I haven't shown my powers yet Kevin mi big brother._

He knew it was Pricat talking through her psychic powers.

"Yeah since we Minions are mischief makers and happiness boosters." he replied seeing a smile.

Gru couldn't help but smile at that knowing this was true since things had been crazy.

"Here's breakfast guys since you're gonna need your energy." Lucy said as Dave was hppy.

After eating and getting dressed in warm gear, they ran outside seeing their brothers had started a snowball war making both Dave and Kevin excited joining in, since Edith was helping.

They were having fun but saw somebody stop the snowballs from hitting Kevin as it was Pricatafter Lucy had encouraged her to go outside making them relieved.

* * *

But in the lab, Dr Nefario had been playing with some strands of Dave and Kevin's DNA and had made two Minion pups, one Purple Minion and the other an normal Minion making Gru smile as they looked cute knowing Dave and Kevin would love them even if they might be mad seeing both Minion pups sleeping in the tank making sure nobody especially the girls saw.

"I think this will be a huge surprise but you didn't give them psychic powwers like with Pricat right?

She can barely control hers." Gru said.

"No but go easy on Pricat as she's a good Minion, you know that.

Just hurting from Silas and being alone so you should be more gentle." Nefario said to him.

"I know but Lucy bonds more with her and so does Kevin as he acts like a big brother to her." he said sighing.

He left Nefario be going to join the family outside.

"Hey Dad!" Dave said ice skating.

"Hey boys you guys are having fun." he said.

Lucy noticed something, seeing him see Pricat with Kevin helping build a snow Minion which was cute since he was having problems connecting with him after what had happened with El Macho and the antidote not working on him so he probably thought he didn't love him anymore, which was a sad thing to think knowing Kevin sometimes got down but Dave picked his spirits up.

"Gru you okay?" she asked her husband.

"Just thinking since Kevin's been distant after ebverything but he and Dave are very close and keep each other safe plus Kevin thinks I don't care about him just because he's a Purple Minion." he said making her hug him.

"Aww somebody needs bonding time." Lucy said.

"I am evil Unicorn!" Edith said in her best Gru impression since it was funny.

He sighed as he knew his middle daughter was breing funny and needed some time with Kevin seeing him quiet seeing him approach.

Dave understood leaving them be going to get hot chocolate with the others.

Kevin was pretty quiet and wondered what Gru wanted as he was stunned hearing that he wanted to have bonding time with him, if he wanted to.

Kevin knew that they normally didn't but was shy.

"I'd like that." he said hearing Dave call him.


	26. Finding Out About The Pups

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjambreemon for reviewing knoeing how much she loves it.**

**In this chapter, it's aslmost Thanksgiving and both the AVL and S.H.I.E.L.D want Dave and Kein to join them but they are pretty loyal to their family despite what people think.**

* * *

It was November and both Dave and Kevin were having fun using their powers for mischief and unaware that the AVL and S.H.I.E.L.D were watching them as they had potential but very young and Gru knew both organizations wnted what they could do.

Dave chuckled making bananas come over to him as the other Minions were in awe but Kevin chuckled at his partner as they were a powerful team and nothing could tear them apart but Mark was jealous of them.

"Why should they have all the fun?" he said seeing a gauntlet that Nefario had been working on that also had super powers making him grin knowing having powers was awesome but dangerous as he entered seeing the device under lock and key.

"Mark break time!" he heard Phil say.

He was wearing his dress as Mark sighed seeing a strange woman from the AVL there and Gru mad knowing she was here for Dave and Kevin making him annoyed.

Pricat knew being at the AVL wasn't fun and games knowing her powers made er powerful but she would never leave her new family for anything.

"Hey you guys okay?" she asked Kevin.

"Sort of but the AVL wants Dave and me to join them but we don't wanna leave as this is our family." he told her.

"Understandable as your story made me think." he said hugging her.

She knew it was nearly Thanksgiving which was about being thankful for what you had.

But they were getting texts from both Silas and Nick Fury but were confused.

"You guys ready?

The girls pafeant is today." Gru said as they understood.

But another Purple Minion had been in El Macho's lair but not tamed and angry at the luchadore causing chaos/

Chomper sighed as he was wanting to stop him.

He was taking him out and arresting him with ease but tking the brunt of it's anger going to the AVL base.

* * *

"They're ready Gru, meaning we have to show Dave and Kevin but hope they'll take the pups well." Nefario said as he and Gru were in the lab after the pageant and nost of the Minions were outside in the snow knowing Thanksgiving was gonna be crazy and knew these little Minion pups would make it in the world.

"Yes since they need love but they might be angry." Gru said seeing the tank open.

BNoth Minion pups were waking up as Kevin saw them smilimng as he knew how they'd been created for him and Dave but saw the Purple Minion female one hug him.

"Kevin what're you doing here?" Gru asked.

"Lucy wanted you but these guys are cute!" he said as he picked her up.

She giggled at this making his heart melt and Gru cguckle knowing that feeling after the girls had gotten under his skin knowing this was a good thing seeing Kevin thinking.

"Hi Cady, I'm Kevin.

We're gonna have a lot of fun together like Dave with your brother." he said.

Nefario watched them knowing his reaction wasn't one of anger but of joy but deep down, he wanted his own kid to know what Gru and Kevin felt like being parents.

hE WOULD START ON THIS MINI PROJECT LATER.

He saw him leave the lab with Cady as Gru smiled knowing things were going good.


	27. Saving A Turkey

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing as I love writing this.**

**I know it's not Thanksgiving for two months but I thought this would be hilarious, Gru buying a live turkey and somebody lets it out in the house.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was Thanksgiving in the Gru house but the family were preparing for the dinner as Marlena and were concerned since they'd ordered a live turkey but Gru sighed since he didn't like this idea knowing that either the girls or the Minions would findd it and all chaos would break loose.

"Aw come on it'll be fine!" Lucy said.

Gru's real reason about the live turkey was because it reminded him of El Macho's chicken but heard giggling as the girls were playing and so were the Minions knowing their curiousity with the box seeing Cady, Kevin's young child curious.

"Nobody opens the packagfe okay?" he said.

But Pricat was curious and used her powers as a live turkey emerged from the box making them and the girls in awe.

"Wow a turkey!" Agnes said hugging it.

Pricat agreed as it was cute making Gru sigh knowing it was meant to be Thanksgiving dinner as Agnes was scared and crying.

Kevin along with Cady and Leo had an idea about getting the turkey out of here so Gru wouldn't eat it for dinner.

Spirit understood and wanted to help too as they found the turkey in the lab and were getting it out using food as Cady thought it was cute.

"Now let's send it somewhere safe." Pricat said focusing.

The female Purple Minion could teleport through her psychic powers so focusing sending the turkey far from here but placing a thought in Gru's head.

"I didn't know you could do that." Spirit said.

"Only if I have to since I believe in free will." the female Purple Minion said.

They then were having fun but saw pizza making them happy.

But Pricat sensed a strange aura in the backyard but it was a Digimon making her curious.

It looked cool but was taking it to her room.

She hoped that nobody would freak.

* * *

Gru wondered where the heck Pricat was as she had scarfed down dinner which was odd unaware of what was in the backyard or in her room peeking in seeing a weird looking cat wearing gloves but Pricat had a strange device in her gloved left her be thinking they were toys.

Pricat was relieved Gru thought this since Gatomon had explained things to her but she had visited this world but needed to go home to the Digital one making Pricat in the Digimon had explained and she would help.

She wondered if there was something in the lab that could about askling Nefario since he cvould help and meant showing him Gatomon sighing.


	28. Bonding With Kyle

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing and inspiring a brand new storyline into this since her prompt for Minion Bonding inspired an new Minuion pup, Jirachi but she's younger than Cady and Leo but her parents are Chomper and Pricat so enjoy her.**

**Plus I time skipped a few months after Thanksgibing but it's fine since many antics can happen in an new year plus I have the idea that Jirachi loves Kyle, the family's hound of heck but she can hear him talk whoich I find dang adorable so this chapyter is the beginning of a cute friendship.**

**In this chapter, Kyle is pretty jealous of the attention the family are giving Jirachi the newst Minion pup andf a Purple Minion one.**

**Until she finds his sweet spot and that he discovers she can understand him.**

* * *

It had been a few months and a lot of craziness had ensued from visiing another world to their cray Christmas at a ski lodge and now an new Minion pup made of Chomper and Pricat's DNA, Jirachi had joined the family and everybody in their huge family loved her, except for onre.

Kyle, Gru's faithful of heck wasn't happy about the new Minion pup at all sincve he was jealous since the entire family including Gru was giving it attention and ignoring him even Agnes for crying out loud!

He knew he had to get rid of her but knew both Chomper and Pricat plus Gru would be mad at him but he didn't care, he was created to be a despicable pet

When they weren't looking, he dragged Jirchi ny the diaper making her giggle somvr she thought it was playtime but it wasn't.

He had almost made it outside when Msrgo saw what he was up to.

"Kyle, bad dog!

Jirachi is a part of the family just like you are!" she said seeing Jirachi float into her arms.

Agnes wondered why Kyle was playing a weird game with Jirachi making Edith chuckle at her younger sistter as a six year old's mind wouldn't see it as jealousy.

"He's jealous Agnes, so he was trying to get rid of Jirachi." she told her.

The six year old was stunned at this since she'd fallen in love with the new Minion pup since Chomper had shown them.

Gru wondered how she'd gotten all dirty.

"Kyle dragged her outside and almost did something bad Daddy." Agnes said making Gru's eyes widen knowing Kyle had tried this with Agnes when the girls had first came here but in time learnt to love them and especially Agnes.

"Thank you for making sure she's safe but I'll handle Kyle." he said.

Lucy was going to give the Purple Minion pyp a bath and stunned that Kyle didn't like her.

* * *

Stupid Minion pup, hogging all the attention!" Kyle growled while in the doghouse but Spirit understood his feelings but her pups loved Jirachi despite the fact she was too little to play with them yet the way they, Cady and Leo rough housed and played with toy weapons, knowing maybe this little Minion pup liked the rexotic animal Nefario had made to guard the house hence the fangs.

"You'll be fine Kyle, just give it time." she said hearing something break and laughter.

Kyle scowled at her words seriously doubting it as Gru let him oyut after a while going inside but the dog's mood soured seeing Jirachi playing with baby toys in a playpen making him growl while Agnes was watching TV but Jirachi giggled, clapping her little purple furry hands wanting more.

"You stupid little thing getting all the attention!

It was bad enough when the girls came, but you're worse since you can turn the house upside down with one thought." he said.

"Sorry." he heard a voice say but it wasn't the girls turning around realising it was Jirachi.

She had her arms around him rubbing that sweet spot which Agnes had found a long time ago.

"You can understand me?" he asked as she nodded.

He liked this ut deciding to keep tyhis a secret wondering why she hadn't talked yet.

"Because I don't wanna Kyle!" she told him.

He understood very well seeing her asleep snuggling him like her unicorn Lucy had gotten for her.

Gru was stunned by this but thought it was cute leaving them be.


	29. Channeling His Anger

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing and know she loves it.**

**In this chapter, Kevin's been getting into fights at school since he's pretty angry but decides to enrol him in an activity to help.**

* * *

Gru and thre others had noticed that Kevin had been more angry than usual especially around Mark since the muscle bound Minion annoyed him and he unleashed this anger on others but Gru wondered if yoga could calm him down since it was relaxing.

Lucy thought it was adorable that he wanted to help Kevin knowing the humanised Purple Minion was getting into more fights at school and in the principal's office but worried.

"Maybe karate is more for him since those jerks pick on him and Dave but yoga will just make him angry." Nefario said.

Lucy knew a combo of both ewould help knowing Edith took karate to keep her energy in check.

Gru would think about it getting to pick them up.

When he got to the school, he found Kevin was at the principal's office making him sigh seeing them get in along with Agnes and Edith wondering what he'd done this time hearing Josh and his friends had been bothering him and Dave.

"We need to talk about this later okay?" Gru said making Kevin sigh.

That was all he needed, another lecture.

Edith chuckled since this sometimes happened to her when she got in fights but karate helped her out.

He hoped it would help.

When they picked Margo up, both humanised Minions were asleep in the car which the preteen thought was cute.

She hoped that they were okay since Kevin had been fighting again but talked to Nefario about them.

* * *

"I'm sorry you got in trouble because of me." Dave said to Kevin while cleaning up[.

"It's fine but nobody hurts you and gets away with it." Kevin replied as Dave smiled at his words knowing dinner was soon but were hungry since they'd finished homework and were going to the lab.

Their brothers were playing a video game on the Jumbotron and happy seeing them since Kevin was good at video games especially fighting ones and were playing Tekken but Gru sighed knowing that game riled the humanised Purple Minion up.

"Kevin we need to talk about today." he said.

"Dad it was Josh's fault!

He and his friends hurt Dave so I had to step in." Kevin said.

"I know but there are other ways besides fighting you know?

That's not a good example to show Cady and Leo or Jirachi that fighting is the best way to slove a problem besides maybe you need an outlet for your extra energy so I'm enrolling you in karate." he said making Kevin excited.

"Yes!" he said pumping his fist.

"But get in any more fights and I'll stop the classes." he said.

"Don't worry Dad you won't have a call from the principal, I promise!" he said.

Gru chuckled at his words knowing dinner was here feeling the tremor that happened when stuffed crust got here but had ordered a lot to feed a lot of mouths as Edith was excited Kevin was taking karate.

"You'll do awesome." she said as he nodded.

They were eating up but after dinner, he and Dave had some playtime before bed but Kevin was in his and Dave's room watching the latest eps of RWBY and drawing manga making Dave chuckle.

He knew things were looking up for him but he needed to get confident in himself and knew Kevin would help.

* * *

"Kevin time for bed!" Gru said as the humanised Purple Minion was rough housing with his brothers and annoyed they had to stop since they were having fun knowing at the weekend they stayed up all night watching movies, playing games and having a blast.

"I know you were having fun but you have school tomorrow and you need your sleep if you can get any.

I worry about you sometime, Dave too when it comes to sleeping." Gru said seeing Kevin leave the lab.

Agfter going to the bathroom and in pyjamas, he reached gfor his ipad putting earbuds in since Dave was asleep since the new eps of RWBY were up and he couldn't wait to watch them but in awe watching the action and loved the Beacon uniforms getting ideas but right now it was four in the morning so there was no point going to sleep npow .

He was playing Temple Run getting his best score ever but knew he would fall asleep in lass again but didn't care as e could still do the work once Dave told him what they were studying which surprised the teacher.


	30. Worrying About Kevin

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like especially Ladyjamboreemon.**

**Dave and Gru are worried about Kevin since he's still sleeping in class plus he joins the wrestling team, something Gru is worried about.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Dave sighed as Kevin had fallen asleep in class yet again knowing Gru was going to be mad but worried because he cared about him knowing he didn't sleep good plus he still got good grades as he placed a hand gently on his brother's shoulder seeing Kevin awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he said as Dave chuckled shaking his head.

"You were dreaming about being a Huntsman again right/." he asked him.

"Yeah as I was watching RWBY." he said to him.

They were eating lunch but Kevin was eating sushi knowing the other kids would tease him but Dave was eating sandwiches.

He saw him drinking soda but was hyper since next period was Gym and Kevin was an indestructoible mahine knowing wrestling tryouts were happening and knew Kevin would be on the team.

"Yeah right!" he said as Dave sighed.

Lunch ended and they were changing into Gym clothes but it was wrestling tryouts making Dave gulp seeing Kevin do well making the coach impressed saying he was on the team and knew his brother would turn into a mindless jock Minion like before when he first had the serum in his system.

"I'm proud of you Kev." he heard Dave say as he hugged him.

Kevin was smiling as they were leaving to hit the showers knowing his brother had to work hard in the sleep department.

* * *

Gru saw Dave eatuing babnana ice cream knowing the Minions atw bananas more when they were sad wondering what was bothering the humanised Minion as Dave explained making him stunned that Kevin was joining the wrestling team since that would bring chaos and give Kevin the right to turn into a bully.

"I'll sort things out but did you guys do homework?" he asked as he nodded.

Kevin was taking an nap since he'd been sleeping in class but knew Gru would worry about this since Purple Minions weren't good sleepers.

He peeked into their room seeing Kevin asleep curled up in bed making him relieved since he and Lucy were fixing dinner knowing Kevin snuck onto his IPad when everybody was asleep but would keep it for him until morning.

He hoped Kevin wouldn't be mad at him later but was phoning the coach explaining the situation knowing he was going to have an angry Purple Minion on his hands.

"Gru you okay?" Lucy asked as he nodded but sighed.

She knew he was doing the right thing by helping Kevin hoping he was okay seeing the girls come down for dinner seeing Kevin come down sleepy making Gru understand knowing edtime was going to be rough.

They were eating but Dave noticed their father looking nervous.

He had heard from Lucy what Gru had done hoping he'f understand.


	31. Going Back In Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks tyo Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing and she gave me the idea for thids chapter since she mentioned about knights and going back in timre so had to do this.**

**In this chapter, Dave and Kevin have to do a report on the Middle Ages for school and use the time machine to go there but once there, Kevin has so much fun there, he doesn't want to leave.**

* * *

Kevin had been protesting since Gru had taken his IPad and about him not being on the wrestling team anymore making Dave feel bad for him since they had a History report to do on the Middle Ages, knowing it involved knights which Kevin loved.

"Maybe we should go back in time, since that would help." Kevin said making Dave stunned knowing Gru had a time machine but hadn't told the girls or the other Minions about this knowing they'd misuse it.

"Found it!" Kevin said as Dave smiled knowing they'd be in big trouble.

"We always get in big trouble so what's wrong with some more?" Kevin said as Dave sighed in defeat.

"Is this because Dad took your IPad away?" he said.

Kevin scowled at that as they set the time for the Middle Ages.

They vanished in a flash unaware Nefario had seen.

He knew Kevin was mad but understood they were going back in time for homework purposes so Gru wouldn't be mad at them.

He just hoped they wouldn't screw the timeline up.

* * *

"This is awesome, just like i my manga!" Kevin said wearing black armour since they had dressed as knights so not to scare the people but Kevin's eyes widened realising they were in Camelot fist pumping making Dave confused.

"We're in Camelot, where King Arthur lived!" he said getting excited.

"You mean the place for the Sword in the Stone?" he asked as Kevin nodded.

He was looking forward to the adventures they could have making him worry because they were here for research, not fun but sighed seeing him run off after knights seeing a jousting tournament was about to begin.

"Time for Sir Kevin of the Minion Kingdom to kick butt!" he said getting on a horse.

Dave was stunned seeing this since Gru wouldn't believe thids if he told him knowing Kevin was crazy right now and being impulsive to the point where he could get hurt and in this time period, there were no doctors remembering Minions couldn't die which was a good thing, as he saw Kevin jousting like a pro.

He remembered that Kevin watched Merlin a lot so knew how to joust plus he looked it up.

"Hey bro!" he said smiling seeing Dave had gotten the information they needed.

"We should go before we screw history up." he said as Kevin shook his head.

"I wanna stay and be a real knight." he said.

"Kevin you can't since you'll screw history up plus Dad would be worried if I came back without you plus I'd miss you." he said as Kevin was being persistent.

Dave then saw him get sleepy picking him up and activating the machine vanishing knowing Kevin was going to be mad, but he probably would get ideas for his mannga and ace the assignment.

Gru was stunned they were back seeing Kevin in armor knowing Dave had to drag him back.

"Yep as he wanted to stay and be a knight but I told him it was a bad idea but he was happy jousting and right now, he's mad but maybe you can reconsider what you did." he said.

* * *

"So going back in time wasn't a dream?

Cool!" Kevin said after waking up thinking what happened had been a dream since he'd been angry and wanted to go somewhere where he was in charge but he realised it was dinnertime and was going to the kitchen still in the armor making the girls curious and decided not to tell, in case Edith got ideas.

"You feeling better?" Gru asked as Kevin nodded but wasn't talking to him.

Gru sighed knowing the Purple Minion male was mad at him knowing he just wanted to have fun but was concerned knowing he slept in class a lot and that wasn't good for him despite the fact Purple Minions weren't sleepers.

Lucy would try and talk to him later since he trusted her more than Gru at the moment seeing him stomp off but knew where it might be, going to Gru and Lucy's room and went to the closet, smiling seeing his IPad there and wanted it back now, knowing he might get in trouble or Gru might hide it somewhere where he couldn't get to it.

For now, he'd go but figured out a way to have it.

He was in hiks and Dave's room drawing manga based on their adventure drawing himself as a knight jousting and loving it unaware the door was open and Lucy had walked in with milk and cookies amazed at what he was drawing.

"It's from when we went back in time today, and I wanted to stay since it was better there than here and Dad wasn't bugging me or taking my stuff." he said making her understand since he couldn't help not sleeping because of his corrupted DNA.

"I'll talk to him later." she said making him nod.


	32. Deaging Chaos

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like.**

**After getting Pricat to use her powers to get Gru to give Kevin his stuff back, Jirachi accidentally turns Gru and Lucy into little kids.**

**Chaos is gonna abound.**

* * *

Kevin frowned since Lucy talking to Gru probably hadn't worked so needed help knowing Spoirit could use her powers to make Gru give him back his IPad but knew somebody else, Pricat.

"Hey Kevin, you okay?" she asked feeding Jirachi.

"i need your help

I need you to use your mind powers on Dad since he took something important from me and I need it back!" he said.

She was anxious but sighed as she was going there but Jirachi was using her powers as Gru changed into a little kid.

"Even better!" he said chuckling as Pricat was stunned by this.

"This isn't good and we need to turn him back!" she said freaking out.

"Woah we don't need to!" he said as she wondered where her big brother was going with this.

"Let's see how he likes it when I'm in charge!" he said.

Pricat noticed Lucy was a little kid too knowing Jirachi hadn't meant it anf was playing knowing she'd turn them back soon.

"Hey Kevin ready to make that movie for class-" Dave began to ask seeing Gru as a little kid tugging on his denim shorts.

"Kevin what did you do?" he demanded.

"Jirachi did it!" Kevin said.

"Don't blame her as she's a baby and doesn't know better.

Let me guess, you were trying to get your stuff back and getting Dad to reconsider, then you got Pricat to use her powers on him right?" he said as Kevin's cheeks went deep purple.

"M-Maybe." he replied.

Dave sighed rolling his eyes and angry at him for being so stupid and careless but knew they could fix it seeing Jirachi playing with Lucy.

"Kevin watch them okay?" Dave said.

"Why me?" Kevin asked.

"This happened because of you so you're watching them." Dave said.

Kevin pouted seeing Jirachi playing with Kyle but Gru and Lucy were in the lab scaring the Minions plus Lucy was beating them up making Nefario stunned realising Lucy was like Edith as a kid, very spirited.

"Hey!" the red head said as he lifted the five year old up.

"It's not nice to do that." he said.

"Says you!" she said as he saw Gru colouring making him relieved.

Kevin was videoing this for their family project knowing it would be hilarious knowing things were getting crazy seeing Dave come back smiling.

"Pricat thinks if Jirachi takes an nap, it will reverse what happened but what happened here, since it looks like a battle royale?" he asked.

Kevin pointed to Lucy who was climbing on things making him smile.

"Oh brother!" Kevin said.

Lucy was running around like a hurricane but Kevin was video taping it as Dave rolled his eyes.

"What?

This stuff makes great footage!" he said.

Dave sighed knowing if the teacher saw any of this, she would start asking questions and then the Government would get involved plus they and their brothers would be studied like lab rats.

He knew it was no point talking to his brother right now but maybe Gru could once he was an adult again knowing Jirachi's naptime was soon seeing Cady playing with Lucy, playing soccer in the lab and breaking things.

Nefario was getting mad but knew it wasn't Lucy's fault but saw Gru asleep which was cute getting an idea, that they could nap so when they were adults again, they'd think it was a dream.

Unless Kevin shows him our project." Dave said.

Nefario realised what he meant, knowing the Minions loved making movies with the cameras and putting them on Youtube knowing their version of I Swear got a lot of views on there.

He saw Lucy calming down and going to sleep knowing Cady had wor her out reminding him to give thr Purple Minion female a treat later but saw Jirachi sleepy too as her eyes glowed, tired of the game she was playing with her uncle and aunt seeing them adults again.

Dave was relieved but he needed to talk to them once they woke up.

* * *

Gru and Lucy were stunned finding themselves in the lab on the floor wondering how they'd gotten there as Dave explained but Kevin was showing them, seeing Gru chuckle knowing he wanted to use this in their project but needed to talk to Kevin unaware he'd put it on Youtube making Dave sigh.

"Kevin get your butt in here!" Gru yelled.

Lucy gave her husband a look at this but sighed because he needed to talk to the humanised Purple Minion right now but was scared seeing Kevin act cold towards him knowing he was mad at him.

"I know you're mad at me and I know you wana use what happened today in your video project but it would endanger the family, especially you and your brothers." he said.

"How would it?

Nobody would know it was you and Lucy." he replied bitterly.

"I know but your teacher would get curious about our family and ask qyestions.

If people found out, that you and your brothers weren't human they would want to study you guys and hurt ya, like what the other villains did to you guys before we found each other.

Just think about what you're doing, okay?" he said.

Kevin just stormed off but later that night, he couldn't sleep as he'd ben having bad dreams about what Gru had said deciding as he deletwd the footage off the camera and deleted it from Youtube knowing he was gonna fail the assignment, but orth it to protect his brothers.

Dave smiled seeing this, knowing what their father had said had gotten through to him.

He hoped he was okay.


	33. Getting Recruited

**A/N**

**Here's more of the srory and hope people like, and this chapter was inspired by the Minions's awesome version of I Swear since those guys should be a band as they're way better than most of the bands we have today.**

**After seeing their I Swear video on Youtube, a record producer wants to sign them but Gru is unsure about this since he cares for their well being;.**

* * *

A record producer had seen the music video Kevin and his brothers had posted on Youtube but wanted tyo sign them finding where they lived since he lived in New York, and flying there at once.

He knew he'd found his next big thing approaching the house and ringing the doorbell as Margo answered it stunned a music producer was here and wanting to see Gru but the girls were curious because they knew the Minions were talented, as Gru entered.

"You want to sign my Minions to your record label?" he asked.

"Yes as I saw how talented they were online." he said.

Lucy knew how protective Gru was of his Minions knowing showbiz was a cruel mistress and the Minions were sheltered and the world might not accept them.

"I'll think about it." he said needing to talk to them especially Kevin.

He knew what their reaction might be.

Kevin had overheard them and was excited but worried becausre he remembered what Gru had said involving the video project but was keeping this to himself and Dave.

The others saw Gru enter and were stunned that somebody wanted to make them pop stars but were unsure as they loved music and were talented, and also loved their family making Gru understand smiling and unaware some Purple Minions had became a rock band and signed to the Fueled by Ramen record label, as Chomper loved listening to their music but it made him a little aggro.

"I guess we'll have to tell him no then." he said.

Lucy understood their feelings as being rockstars would be fun but it would be a lot of work so understood their decision which was good but were

They hoped that things were okay.

* * *

Later that day, they were pplaying Rock Band and were having fun but Lucy giggled since they were good at it knowing it was good that the Minions had deided not to be famous as that life would be rough but was hoping things were okay, seeing Dave and Kevin play knowing Gru was trying to bomd with Kevin, but ity wasn't working.

Lucy knew how the humanised Purple Minion liked Japanses culture especially manga and anime but knew it was okay because karate helped with the extra energy he had.

She saw noth of them getting ready for bed knowing things were gonna be chaos since watching RWBY normally helped Kevin fall asleep but he couldn't since he didn't have his IPad mkaking Dave feel bad for him knowing how watching RWBY soothed his partner to sleep and sighed, knowing their Dad was thinking about it.

* * *

The next day after school, Dave and Kevin were stuned seeing weird guys in black suits with Gru and Lucy making them worry but Dave gave Kevin a look but he was unaware they were from S.H.I.E.L.D and wanted to recruit them but Gru had given consent knowing how both humanised Minions could help, making them confused.

"How come we can't be rockstars but you're letting us help the Government?" Kevin said annoyed.

Gru chuckled at this knowing how Kevin got like this when annoyed but knew that he could get Kevin onboard knowing he wanted his IPad back seeing the Purple Minion male agree changing his form into Gru mocking him as Lucy chuckled, knowing he'd used this once to give Dave a fake date with her.

"I see somebody likes using his powers for mischief." she said as he nodded.

He was just happy to get his stuff back and was watching the newst eps of RWBY but enjoying it.

"He's gonna be a while guys." Dave said as Gru understood.


	34. Meeting Her Sister

I

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing since she wanted to see what happened next and the class election part was her idea which is pretty good.**

**Pricat's sister Pandora was born in last night's role play session on tumblr but she is different in attitude than Pricat.**

**In this chapter, an new Purple Minion, Pandora is created and is Pricat's sibling but Dave and Kevin have the class election to worry about.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

in the AVL, an new Purple Minion female had been created by the scientists there but she was stronger than her sister Pricat which made Silas happy since he wanted one he could control, making some of them unsure.

"Sir remember what happened to the last ine you tried to control?

It didn't turn out so good so maybe Pandora should earn your trust." one of them said.

Silas growled as he wanted results and willing to get them.

Pandora was curious about the world since she'd just been created and the scientists were teaching her things but Silas was being impatient.

"Don't worry Pandora as you'll get to see the world soon, we promise." one of them said as she was hopeful.

"Thanks since it must be exciting out there, you know?" she said using her psychic powers in excitement makjing them laugh.

They knew she was needing to learn to control her powers in case anything happened which Silas would be mad about but Lucy had seen this deciding to tell Pricat later since she didn't kno she had a sister.

She just hoped that Dave and Kevin were having a good day at school since the class election was coming up.

* * *

"Are the cupcakes ready, Dave?

We need them to get votes for the election!" Kevin yelled going into the kitchen making Gru curious as to what they were doing but Dave told him they were taking part in the class election making him smirk, seeing Dave pick the freeze ray in case.

"I don't wanna be the one who doesn't vote for you guys." he said as Dave smiled.

Lucy was smiling but Pricat had sensed a strange aura as she'd brought Pandora with her, making Pricat in awe as their eyes glowed making Pricat smile.

"This is your sister Pandora, that Silas created." she said as Pricat smiled.

"Bello sister." Pandora said softly as she was wearing a leather jacket, ripped shorts and biker boots and Gru was in awe wondering what was going on seeing Dave and Kevin in awe at Pricat's sister seeing skull earrings in her ears.

"Woah her sister is awesome!" Kevin said blushing going deep violet as Lucy chuckled.

"Looks like somebody has a crush, like Margo!" she said making him worry.

He was very overprotective of his Minions as they were like his mutant kids so the idea of one of them dating scared him like when Margo had dated Antonio.

"This is Kevin, one of our brothers, Pandora but was turned into a human along with Dave but I know you and Kevin will get along great." Pricat said.

Pandora was blushing too, as she was liking him.

Gru was understanding but letting her stay but hiding her from Silas since he hated that he was being mean to her as Pricat was happy seeing Dave and Kevin going to school with the cupcakes they had made as she was going with Gru to the mall to Bake My Day which he owned, since she liked helping.

"Ooh yeah you can help Pan, since I use my powers to frost cupcakes.

It's going to be fun!" Pricat said.

Pandora ws smiling at her sister knowing they were different but still family.

They were getting in the tank car leaving.


	35. Bonding With Pandora

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know that Ladyjamboreemon will e happy since she loves it but gave me ideas like the Banana Office.**

**In this chapter, Pandora and Pricat are bonding at Bake My Day plus Dave and Kevin are trying to get votes for the class election anyway they can.**

* * *

Pandora was in awe at the mall since she never really got to leave the AVL because she was sheltered thanks to Silas and his antics.

Pricat smiled as they were at Bake My Day as they got inside but were getting to work using their powers making Pandora in awe seeing her sister using her powers to frost cupcakes as Gru smiled.

"Maybe you should get Pandora to help too, as she'll be good too." he said.

"Sure, since she'll be good with her powers.

You wanna help Pan?" she said to her.

"Um okay." Pandora told her.

She was focusing as she was still learning to control her powers as she was trying to frost the next batch of cupcakes but making a mess making her frown.

"It's okay as you need to control your powers but try again okay?" she said as frosting hit Lucy but she laughed.

"Are you guys having a frosting fight or something?" she asked.

"No as Pandora was trying to frost cupcakes using her powers but she'll get used to them but I can fix them." she told her.

Pandora was understanding as she was trying again managing to frost one makking her smile seeing Gru there

"Hi!" Pricat said showing him her work making him pleased.

"Very good as you're getting good with frosting, plus your sister is coming along but know you can help her." he said to her making Pandora smile.

He just hoped that there wasn't a call from the principal to say that Dave and Kevin had gotten in trouble or that Kevin had been asleep in class again.

"You mean Kevin has sleeping issues?" Pandora told him.

"Yes since he can't sleep so sometimes he sleeps in class, and we get calls from the teacher about it so guess the election is motivating him to dtay awake." he told her.

"Go have fun guys, as we can handle things." Lucy said as Pricat nodded.

Pandora was eafer to explore as Pricat understood taking her hand.

* * *

When Gru picked them and the girls up from school, Gru noticed Kevin sleeping ihn the car understanding he was tired from lack of slep, school and the election making Dave smile since he knew his brother was running for class president but was xhausted from school and tried to stay awake during class by drinking energy drinks.

Right now, he was sleeping and was deciding to let him sleep once they got home, since he needed an nap to feel better knowing he and his brother were pretty good at homework without needing help since he'd gotten it for the both of them and it was creative writing knowing how Kevin and him loved making up stories, already having an idea.

When they got home, Gru had Kevin on his back with his long pasta like arms around his neck as the girls ran into the house with Dave behind them and was getting a cookie for a snack, going upstairs to his and Kevin's room seeing Kevin in bed with his ninja stuffed animal.

"Aww just sleep, as I need your help so we can write awesome stories for homework." he said softly.

Later Kevin was awake and in the mood for crrative writing since he knew that Dave's story might be about Spock, the spacve pet he once had seeing him nod missing Spock.

"He's probably happy with his family out there and maybe he'll visit soon." he assured him seeing the photo of Dave and Spock on the table in a frame understanding.

"Y=You're right as he missed his home despite all the fun we had..." Dave said sniffling.

Kevin was wrting but adding mang to it as Dave liked it knowing the teacher would love it since she had been curious about their ideas despite Brock, a rich kid in their class being mean plus he was running against Kevin for class president.

They then saw Lucy open the door knowing that dinner was ready as they came downstairs but Gru noticed that Dave was quiet.

"He misses Spock, Dad." Kevin said.

Gru understood knowing that but knew he would feel better later.


End file.
